


Back to Life

by just_another_killjoy_youngblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cat, Deppression, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, NSFW, Pet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Self Harm, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, roomate, roomate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_killjoy_youngblood/pseuds/just_another_killjoy_youngblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 8th year au. Harry is finally working out who he really is without the looming possibility of death and Draco is adorable but sad. Or basically what I wished happened after Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry awoke his eyes were still heavy from a dreamless sleep, not that he particularly wanted to open them anyway, with good reason. The walls of his bedroom were crumbling with mould and were damp to the touch. Hermione had begged him not to go back to Grimauld Place and Ron had offered him his own room in the newly built Weasley burrow, but part of Harry knew he had to return. Sirius had left him the desolate building , it was the only part of him Harry had left, the closest thing to family he had left. 

Pushing himself up and out of bed he gave a sigh that echoed the emptiness inside of him. Since the battle against Voldemort Harry had felt that something inside of him had died, which technically it had. But he didn't feel light as if a huge weight has been lifted, it felt as if all the former emotion Harry had felt had left his body. It was if he had become an empty shell of his past self, going through the motions but never truly living in the moment. 

Everything would go back to normal once he returned to Hogwarts he thought to himself. Hogwarts felt like home. 

He, Ron and Hermione had been invited back to the school for an extra year to compensate for the turbulent last year they spent hunting horcrux's. Most of the students who suffered a loss in their education due to Voldemort had been invited back. Some had even declined, the horror of the war being too much, the castle being a permanent reminder of all those who had lost their lives.

Harry tried not to think of it like that, he preferred to make new memories, like the ones from his first few years at the school. 

This year would be different, he thought as he padded out of his bedroom towards the old creaky stairs. 

Once downstairs Harry could hear the familiar sound of his grumpy house elf muttering to himself. Kreature had refused to leave the house and insisted he must serve, even if it was Harry Potter. 

Sighing, Harry began quickly making himself a coffee before the house elf would notice and make it for Harry himself (always with too much sugar and not enough milk). He needed to be more alert than usual today as he was packing and making a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase all the thing he needed for his last school year. 

He was due to meet his friends at Diagon Alley at 9 and it was now 8:47 so he'd better get a move on if he intended to make it there in time. Downing his now lukewarm coffee and grabbing his hoodie off the table he left Grimauld Place for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're eating enough Harry?" 

Hermione hadn't stopped nagging Harry since the moment she'd released him from a rib cracking embrace.

Harry groaned, he just wished that she'd stop fussing, it was like having a younger version of Mrs Weasley. 

"She's right mate, you are looking a bit peaky, almost as pale as Malfoy." Ron commented through a mouthful of muggle crisps his girlfriend had bought him. 

Malfoy. He hadn't thought about his ex arch enemy since his trial. Harry had spoken for both Draco and his mother, explaining how they had both saved his life more than once during the war. It was odd Harry thought, after the war he had felt no blinding hate towards the blond, only pity. 

"I'm fine. Now where to next? I still need a cauldron." Harry quickly tried to change the subject, the sooner he could get all the things he needed the sooner he could go home. 

It took them almost four hours in total to collect all the things they needed. Harry's feet were aching, and he was both mentally and physically tired. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his friends, he just felt as though he couldn't really be himself. If he was honest he didn't actually know who that was.

Once finished he gave his friends a hurried goodbye, anxious to get home. He knew his friends were worried about his behaviour but he couldn't help it, he felt like he needed something his friends couldn't give him.


	3. Chapter 3

Platform 9 and 3/4 was as busy as it always was on the first day at school. In previous years the bustling noise of excited children filled Harry with warmth, this year however it only irritated him. 

"Saviour and heart-throb Harry Potter coming through! Make way, c'mon move your shit." 

Ron hadn't shut up since they'd got here. It was hard enough for Harry to stomach the admiration many people looked at him with, Ron wasn't making it any easier. All he could hope for now is an empty carriage and a quiet train journey to the place he'd once called home. 

Harry thanked every god he could think of when they did eventually find an empty carriage. He sat nearest to the window and without a word plugged in his headphones, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to how Hermione was excited for all the essays they would have to do this year. 

During the journey Harry truly felt how aching and sore his muscles and joints were. He felt practically on the verge of passing out and yet his brain wouldn't allow him to fall asleep. His sleeping pills were in his Hogwarts trunk above his head, if he took them now in front of his friends there's no doubt that they'd be suspicious. Also he had to save the little he had left, last week the doctor had refused to prescribe him anymore. He didn't care that the pills fucked up his mood and made him dizzy sometimes, he needed them. He supposed he would just have to suffer for now and hope that there wasn't long left to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, I'm hoping to start posting more often. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts still felt like Hogwarts, just not as happy anymore. Parts of the castle were still under construction but for the most part it looked exactly the same. 

"It feels weird to be back, doesn't it? It's like nothing has changed." Hermione breathed.

Harry agreed.

From a distance he could hear the comforting voice of Professor McGonagall echo through the corridor, well it was Headmaster McGonagall now. 

"All eighth year students follow me please, yes you Neville, this way."

As she passed they caught each other's eye and Harry felt her warm smile hit him right in the chest. Why did he have a lump in his throat?

The three of them began to follow and soon they were being ushered into what seemed like an unused classroom.

"Are we all here? Okay, welcome back all of you. It is a very brave decision that all of you made to return to Hogwarts. I know it will not be easy for you to forget the events that happened here so if anybody feels like they need to talk to someone, counselling sessions are available. Just ask any member of staff, there's no shame in it. Now, this may come as a shock to some of you but the school has had to make a decision. Due to the construction and lack of space in the castle the eighth years will all share one common room and you will each be sharing a room with one other person."

The room erupted into muttering a and gasps from the students. As Harry looked around he guessed that there couldn't be more than sixty of them. 

"Silence please! You will all have a chance to discuss your thoughts with each other after the ceremony. Now if you'll allow me to continue I shall read out everyone's roommate."

Dread filled Harry's stomach, he couldn't believe this. What if he ended up with a complete twat, or worse someone who'd want to talk all the time.

As McGonagall started reading out the names, Harry let it become white noise. He finally heard his name being called.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

The dread in Harry's stomach turned into jelly. All eyes in the room now turned to him. When he looked up he caught sight of the platinum blonde had that was oh so familiar.

There's no way they'd pair him with Malfoy? Was McGonagall serious, they'd kill each other. 

"That's not on mate, must be some kind of joke, surely?" Ron muttered in his ear.

Harry didn't think the new headmistress was the pranking type.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts still felt like Hogwarts, just not as happy anymore. Parts of the castle were still under construction but for the most part it looked exactly the same. 

"It feels weird to be back, doesn't it? It's like nothing has changed." Hermione breathed.

Harry agreed.

From a distance he could hear the comforting voice of Professor McGonagall echo through the corridor, well it was Headmaster McGonagall now. 

"All eighth year students follow me please, yes you Neville, this way."

As she passed they caught each other's eye and Harry felt her warm smile hit him right in the chest. Why did he have a lump in his throat?

The three of them began to follow and soon they were being ushered into what seemed like an unused classroom.

"Are we all here? Okay, welcome back all of you. It is a very brave decision that all of you made to return to Hogwarts. I know it will not be easy for you to forget the events that happened here so if anybody feels like they need to talk to someone, counselling sessions are available. Just ask any member of staff, there's no shame in it. Now, this may come as a shock to some of you but the school has had to make a decision. Due to the construction and lack of space in the castle the eighth years will all share one common room and you will each be sharing a room with one other person."

The room erupted into muttering a and gasps from the students. As Harry looked around he guessed that there couldn't be more than sixty of them. 

"Silence please! You will all have a chance to discuss your thoughts with each other after the ceremony. Now if you'll allow me to continue I shall read out everyone's roommate."

Dread filled Harry's stomach, he couldn't believe this. What if he ended up with a complete twat, or worse someone who'd want to talk all the time.

As McGonagall started reading out the names, Harry let it become white noise. He finally heard his name being called.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

The dread in Harry's stomach turned into jelly. All eyes in the room now turned to him. When he looked up he caught sight of the platinum blonde had that was oh so familiar.

There's no way they'd pair him with Malfoy? Was McGonagall serious, they'd kill each other.  
"That's not on mate, must be some kind of joke, surely?" Ron muttered in his ear.

Harry didn't think the new headmistress was the pranking type.

While the rest of the names were being called out Harry mulled over the thought of living with Draco Malfoy for a year. A whole year of the two of them, he wasn't sure they'd last a week. It must have been some kind of mistake. 

When the headmistress had finished reading out the list the room was silent. Gone were the traditional separate house dorms, they'd all been mixed together.

"Now some of you may be wondering why the houses have been mixed together and I'm sure some of you are disappointed that you won't be sharing a room with your friends. The school have decided that there is too much anomisety between some houses and we're hoping to create a a relationship of respect between you all, no matter what your house." 

The room erupted into a symphony of groans , complaints and protests. 

"If any of you wish to complain, could you please write a formal letter and we will try to get back to you as soon as possible."

At that even Hermione tutted under her breath. Harry could understand why she was upset, she was paired with Pansy Parkinson. To 

"Fucking Zabini? This is bloody ridiculous!"

Ron was a deep shade of ruby and Harry thought he spotted his clenched fist shaking.

"Guys maybe it won't be as bad as we think, I do think they're sorry for everything that's happened." 

Harry only half believed what she was saying, although he hadn't seen his roommate since his trial. But he did think Malfoy had changed, he seemed more vulnerable somehow. As if he could read minds, the infamous blonde turned to look directly at Harry, piercingly blue eyes holding Harry captive, neither could back down now. After what seemed like an eternity Ron was the one to brake the spell.

"Look if we go to the library straight after the ceremony we can memorise as many protection spells as we can...Ouch! What? I'm serious!"


	6. Chapter 6

During the ceremony the eighth years found that they'd all been seated together on one table. Harry kept trying to catch Malfoy's eye, trying to gauge some sort of reaction to their news. He was disappointed as Malfoy never looked up from his small plate of green beans and potatoes, weird. 

Harry on the other hand didn't think he'd eaten so much in his life. He realised how hungry he actually was when the fist few delicious dishes were served. Over the summer he hadn't actually eaten that much due to his lack of willingness to actually cook for himself and Creature's awful culinary skills. 

"Jesus Harry bulking up are you?" Ron commented with a chuckle.

After the sorting had finished, the eighth years were collected and led to their new home. They were taken to a large room with warm cream walls and dark wood features. Stood in the centre were coffee coloured plushy sofas and armchairs and a large fire and mantelpiece. Overflowing bookshelf's lined the walls and three large windows with window seats lightened the room. 

It was nice...calm Harry thought, he would miss the Gryffindor common room in all its red glory but his new common room was like a fresh start. 

The group was then split again into boys and girls and were both taken to their new dorms. Either side of the common room were two winding staircases. The boys were taken left and at the summit of the stairs was a large dome-like room with doors Harry assumed led to their individual rooms. He and Malfoy were directed towards one of them and once they were inside the door shut.

Silence. 

Awkward silence.

It was awkward for Harry anyway, Malfoy took no notice of the green eyed boy and only inspected the room before them. Harry took this opportunity to really scope him out up close. There was something different about Harry's school rival. He'd let his, normally sleek hair, grow out a little so that it framed his face softly. It made him seem younger somehow and innocent. The biggest difference Harry could see, were Malfoy's eyes. They looked tired and almost sad, like they'd seen too much too soon. As soon as he spotted Malfoy noticing him and begin to return his stare Harry looked away. 

He began focusing his attention to their new home. The room was slightly smaller than Harry's old Gryffindor one, but he put that down to there only being two of them. Their beds were large and inviting, the creamy beige of the sheets looked so soft and warm. Harry noticed an en suite with a shower, toilet and sink, more convenient than having to a share one big bathroom with everyone. But the most striking thing about the room was the huge window equipped with a window seat, like the ones in the common room, that overlooked the gardens and the lake. It stood between the two beds like a light divider.

"I'll just take this one." Came a cool, calm voice, shaking Harry from his thoughts. 

"Oh, okay that's fine." 

Malfoy placed himself on the bed furthest from the door, back facing Harry. Maybe sharing a room wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

That night was probably the most awkward of Harry's life, and that included the Yule Ball. 

He'd spent the rest of the afternoon sitting with his friends in their new common room. He supposed he should feel happy and comforted but he felt as though he was drowning in their laughter and cheering, as though a weight was pulling him down.

The room was empty when he got there, thank god. Without much thought he quickly changed into his pyjamas. Knowing he wouldn't sleep tonight he rooted in his trunk for his sleep draft and downed it in one, hoping for a dreamless slumber.

It was dark when Harry's eyes fluttered open, the open curtains allowed the white light from the moon to shine in. Malfoy sat on the window seat, staring out into the outside of the castle, but he was not alone. On his lap sat a black and white cat Harry had never seen before. Another thing Harry had never seen before was the tenderness and care Malfoy showed as he slowly caressed its soft fur. Without meaning to, Harry's eyes closed once more and he drifted off into the night.

He awoke in the morning to a soft voice calling his name. 

"Potter? Uh Potter...you'll have to get up now if you don't want to be late for class."

He sat up straight and reached for his glasses. 

"Uh thanks?" He said, confused.

"No problem." Malfoy muttered.

Shit. This was awkward. Why did he feel like he'd just been incredibly rude? 

He was going to have to break the ice.

He noticed the cat from last night sleeping on the bed next to him.

"Is that your cat then?"

Malfoy looked at him indignantly.

"Yes. I didn't steal her, I'm not a thief." 

Bloody hell, he was only asking.

"I didn't say you were?"

Another pause.

"What's her name?" 

"Duri."

"That's nice," Harry nodded "did you-"

"You'll be late if you don't get ready now, goodbye."

And Malfoy sauntered out.

It could have gone worse, Harry thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The days seemed to fly in a flash and it wasn't long before Harry realised he'd completed his first week back. When he's reached the hall just before dinner arrived his friends had already planned a trip to Hogsmead. 

"Ronald you better be ready by 8 because I won't wait around for you!" Hermione declared.

"Don't worry 'Mione" he said over a mouthful of roast chicken "the sooner I get out of that room the better, it's Zabini, and his 'I'm so much better than you' look on his face, you know sometimes I have to actually stop myself from punching him. God knows how you've lasted this long Har, with the ferret."

But it's hadn't been like that at all for Harry. He and Malfoy never really spoke or looked at each other. It kind of boring, no sarcastic remarks or biting insults, Harry barely saw Malfoy in the room and when he did it was either bedtime, in the morning when they rushed to breakfast or the odd time when Harry walked in when Malfoy was studying. 

During his sudden drift into ha thoughts, he hadn't realised that Ron was looking at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of reply.

"Oh uh yeah, haven't really spoken to each other, he just ignores me most of the time."

Ron's bushy brows raised in surprise.

"You don't think he's planning something do you? Because if he is you need to get out of there mate-"

"Ron!" Hermione nudged him.

"What?!"

"Maybe he's just concentrating on his school work? Like you should be! It must be hard coming back, nobody's really been particularly kind to the Slytherins."

Harry agreed with Hermione, he didn't hate Malfoy or the Slytherins. In some way he actually felt sorry for them, they were simply on the wrong side of a horrendous war. They were all simply children trying to survive.

They spent the rest of dinner discussing what they were going to do at the village the next day.

***

The next morning Harry woke up, at what seemed like the crack of dawn, to two soft paws prodding his abdomen. Malfoy's black and white cat gave him a charming blink and curled herself snuggle next to him. Harry couldn't help but smile and smooth the silky fur as he drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Harry awoke to the sound of water running and someone singing. Someone singing? As he reached for his signature glasses he recognised that the singing was coming from the bathroom. 

Only two people had access to that bathroom and he knew he wasn't in there humming to what sounded like Purple Rain. Before he could collect himself and process what was happening the bathroom door opened and out stepped Draco Malfoy. His hair was still dripping wet, and he was wearing a huge woolly jumper, not unlike the ones Mrs. Weasley had knitted Harry. The most surprising wardrobe choice though was the muggle running leggings he was wearing. 

The type that girls wore to the gym. 

They met each others eyes, he bet that Draco looked as shocked as he did. 

"You're awake." He nodded.

"You were singing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I woke you." He answered, face flushing pink. It was quite cute actually. What the fuck, where did that thought come from?

"No, well yes but it's fine I would have been late otherwise." Harry smiled.

Malfoy's eyes drifted down from Harry's to the small ball of fur by his side. 

"Oh...yeah I think she just came over last night."

"Oh right." 

"Sorry."

Malfoy chuckled. 

"Why are you apologising Potter it's fine, it's just I've never seen her be nice to anyone else before, she almost scratched Pansy's eyes out on the train. Stop looking so guilty, she's my cat not my girlfriend."

Harry couldn't help but grin slightly too.

Malfoy turned and bent down to collect the books he needed for his essay. As he did Harry couldn't help but glance down to see his ass clad in the tight fabric. He told himself it was only because Malfoy basically had girls legs that went on forever and the last snog he'd had was Ginny last year, so he couldn't help it.

Harry needed to say something now, to break the increasingly awkward silence. 

"How is your girlfriend?" He blurted out.

"My what Potter?" 

"Your girlfriend, Pansy?" 

Then Harry, for the first time heard Draco Malfoy truly laugh. No sniggers or nasty chuckles. A true laugh from the heart, like a giggle.

"Even with the glasses you really are blind Potter." He replied, without any malice. 

"Wha-" 

"Aren't you going to be late?" 

Shit, he was. 

"Oh yeah! Oops!" He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

He felt good this morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Whilst returning from Hogsmead, bag of Pepper Imps in hand, Harry had a long hard think about his living situation. Malfoy hadn't been threatening or suspicious so Harry decided he needn't be worried. 

What did worry him though was his own boredom. He'd discovered this during their second round of butterbeers. He really did enjoy spending time with his friends, but it just wasn't the same. Ron and Hermione were a couple, and he didn't blame them for being so close, but he just needed a little excitement, a distraction. Well, not murderous psychopath trying to kill him excitement, but something new. 

"You alright mate? You've barely said a word." His freckled friend, clutching Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah fine, just tired really. Who knew you could get so many essays in the first week back?"

"Tell me about it, I mean you'd think they'd give us a little slack? We did defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time." 

"I hope you're not still going on about your homework Ron!" 

Harry laughed, something's really didn't change after all.

******

Upon returning back to his room, Harry realised that Malfoy had gone. Not that it mattered, he was probably in the library or with his friends. Harry'd left his own friends for a while, he could sense a snog session was due, from the way Ron was teasing Hermione on their way back to the castle. He definitely didn't want to stick around for that. 

It was probably for the best anyway because Harry knew he had a mountain on work to do that he hadn't even started yet. Deciding to start on his worst first he pulled the potions essay that Professor Slughorn had set them.

Two paragraphs and half an hour later, in danced Harry's roommate. 

"You alright Potter? You look like you've swallowed a gnome." 

He felt as though he had.

"Yeah, it's just this stupid essay Slughorn gave us, I just don't know what to write." 

"Have you explained the uses of unicorn hair?"

"Oh, no I haven't."

"Well, start there and then go on to talk about the magical properties of different magic animal proteins." 

Harry was flabbergasted, Draco Malfoy was helping him do his potions homework. Had he gone quite mad?

"Here you can use this, just take it back to the library when you're done. Chapter twelve lists the proteins and their uses. Go on it won't bite you." He said, handing Harry an old slab of a book.

"Thank you...are you sure you won't need it?" 

"No I finished my essay yesterday."

"Oh, well, uh thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Malfoy flashed Harry a grin, sat down on his bed and pulled out a copy of Quidditch Weekly. Cocky git. But Harry still felt as though he needed to thank Malfoy properly, as too not be in his debt.

"Pepper Imp?"

He asked as he extended the bag.

"C'mon, I bet you could do with the sugar boost?"

The blonde looked at the bag with a suspicious glance, as if Harry was luring him into some poisoned death.

"They're straight from Honeydukes, scouts honour."

"Scouts what?"

"Oh, it's a muggle thing, never mind."

A pale index finger and thumb delicately picked out a singe sweet.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's my birthday tomorrow so I won't be updating till after then, enjoy!

"Brilliant essay Harry, very insightful my boy." 

Professor Slughorn exclaimed as he handed Harry his graded paper. Harry felt Hermione's penetrating gaze on him in an instant.

"You hadn't even started it when we spoke about it, how on earth did you do it all? And do it well? You haven't found that book again have you? Because Harry that is so danger-"

"No Hermione. That book was destroyed in the room of requirement. Someone gave me some tips that's all."

Apparently at this Rons interest peaked.

"Who? You haven't got someone new in your life that you haven't told us about have you?" He said with a wink.

"No no, just Malfoy, he saw that I was struggling probably and gave me a few helpful pointers."

Ron's mouth had opened in agape, and Hermione said nothing but turned around to look at the blonde who was sitting four tables behind them.

"Why on earth would he help you? You need to be careful mate, he's a right snake in the grass if you ask me."

He didn't know why but Harry felt quite annoyed by that comment.

"Look, it doesn't matter, let's just move on alright."

Thankfully the rest of their potions lesson ran smoothly with no sly digs at Draco Malfoy. It got Harry thinking though, it wasn't just Ron who had hostile feelings towards the Slytherin or any Slytherin for that matter. He noticed that Slughorn had said nothing to Malfoy when he gave his essay back. Harry knew it must have been miles better than his, Malfoy had always been really good at potions. 

When the lesson ended he knew he had to do something about it, what he didn't actually know. While most people started to exit, Harry made sure to pack his things away slowly.

"I'll catch up with you!" He called to his friends.

He knew Malfoy would be one of the last to leave because he'd always packed his potion things away with care. Before he could get too nervous, he approached him.

"Thank you again, for helping me. I know the professor didn't say anything about your essay, which I know is miles better than mine. It's really unfair, you should talk to the headmistress about it."

Draco looked up quite startled, as if he couldn't quite believe that Potter was talking to him in public. The surprise faded quickly though, and practiced coolness took its place.

"It's okay Potter, I'm used to it. Besides you can hardly blame anyone but me, a lot of people were lost in the war."

That angered Harry slightly, the fact that Draco just took the treatment he was receiving.

"That's not your fault, you know that don't you? Your name isn't Tom Riddle, you didn't start this."

"Honestly Potter, don't get so worked up. I've got to go, I'll be late otherwise."

And he went, just like that, and Harry knew what he was going to to, to stop the boredom. Save Draco Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I couldn't help myself! Here's the next update you lucky people!

Draco was singing again. 

It had kind of become routine by now for Harry. Whenever his roommate would take a shower, Harry would almost always hear a soft voice escaping through the crack in the door. It was David Bowie today, apparently Malfoy only knew popular muggle 80's music. Not that Harry minded, he'd started to enjoy it.

When Draco emerged Harry couldn't help himself.

"You know, you actually have a good voice Malfoy." 

It must have taken him by surprise, because he lost his footing on the wet tile and slipped right onto his bottom.

"You what Potter? Wait...what do you mean 'actually'. Don't be so rude, I used to go to choir you know?"

Harry had to suppress a giggle at the thought of Malfoy singing a hymn.

"Don't laugh! I rather enjoyed it!"

That was it, Harry broke into a loud laugh. To demonstrate his offence Draco picked up the shower wash that had fallen on the floor and threw it at him, half heartedly.

"How come I never saw you then? In choir? You never performed at the Christmas concerts!"

"Of course not that would just be embarrassing!" Draco scoffed.

It was dark outside now. 

That's another thing Harry had noticed about his ex enemy. He always showered in the evening, in contrast to Harry who mostly showered in the morning. That worked out well for them both, and they'd never argued over bathroom rights. They'd even began sharing the same cleaning products.

So what that made them now Harry had no idea. They barely spoke outside their room, but they weren't at each others throats either. They shared jokes and friendly banter, but they'd hadn't spoken about the war since that potions lesson. Harry had to admit, it niggled him a little. He wanted to know for sure where they stood.

"Look Malfoy, what are we? I'd like to think we're friends, but we don't actually talk much outside of our bedroom, and I know we don't actually hate each other anymore."

Malfoy looked a bit bewildered. His normally sharp grey eyes were slightly confused and didn't quite know where to look. Sitting on the bathroom floor in his tailored plaid pyjamas looking dazed with his hair wild made him look so much younger, and innocent. But again not missing a beat, he composed himself.

"Speak for yourself Potter! Just this morning I could have cursed you for leaving your broom right by my bed where I tripped over it!" 

But Harry was serious, he didn't want to joke about brooms and trivial things tings like that now. His question needed answering. Malfoy, taking hint of this, stood and began pacing the length of their room, thinking. 

Finally he spoke.

"Well I suppose it's easier if we just become friends and be done with it. If you want. Don't worry I would understand if you couldn't be friends with...well...someone like me."

He was wrong. Harry would like nothing more than to be friends with Draco Malfoy. In this moment he regretted declining his handshake back in their first year. But back then they were both very different, and desperately needed to grow and change. Which they had. 

"Malfo-Draco, I would very much like to be a friend to you."

He stopped pacing.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Harry laughed.

"And if we're going to be friends I reckon we should bite the bullet and start calling each other by our first names?"

Draco's eyes softened and Harry liked that look on him. He looked less like his father and more like his mother.

"Well I suppose that wouldn't be too extreme, it would be a bit silly to keep calling each other Malfoy and Potter...Harry."

Harry beamed. He was so happy, finally something was going right in the world. Part of him wanted to start asking Draco questions and start to get to know him properly, but he was tired now and his eyes were beginning to droop. He supposed they had a long time to get to know one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn the next day. He couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of spending some time with Draco, now that they were actually friends. He couldn't quite believe it. If you'd have asked him last year to be friends with Draco Malfoy he would have laughed or punched you, either one. This was the first time, in the time that they'd shared a room, that Harry had been awake before Draco. It was terribly intimate, watching the rise and fall of the bedsheets and listening to the soft even breaths. 

Those same sheets began to rustle and Draco had turned over on his other side, thankfully still asleep. That would have been really awkward if he'd caught Harry watching him sleep. Not a great start to an already tentative friendship. Harry needed to shower anyway, so he padded quietly to their bathroom. 

When he was finished Draco was awake and sitting up, reading what looked like a terribly boring potions book. 

"Oh merlin you're not just going to stay in and study all day are you?"

Draco looked up and put his book down. 

"Unlike you some of us need to study."

The look he gave Harry was not dissimilar to Hermione or even the headteacher. Scary.

"Aw c'mon, all you do is study! Let's have a bit of fun! You have a broom I have a broom...?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically.

"Ugh you aren't going to let this one go are you?" He sighed, but didn't look too annoyed.

"Not a fat chance." 

"Alright alight." He surrendered, his hands up shaking his head with a small smile. 

Twenty minutes later they were out on an empty patch of grass they'd found somewhere in the grounds. Harry didn't hesitate to kick himself off the ground into the ever colder air. The weather was really starting to turn now and he could see the steam of his breath in front of him. It wasn't long before Draco was by his side. 

"I miss this." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Wait, you didn't you spend your summer playing quidditch with the Weasley clan? Too much wild partying, celebrating the death of all evil?" 

"Uh no? I live in a city house in a muggle area, not much room for flying."

Draco seemed shocked by this, but let it slide.

"Oh okay. At least we're in the same boat."

"Don't tell me you didn't play during the holidays? Around that massive house of yours? You have no excuses Draco."

"Well it's pretty boring playing by yourself."

He tried to say it casually, jokingly even, but it just sounded sad. 

They'd flown quite a bit by now from where they'd started.

"I bet I can beat you back!" The blond challenged. 

"You wish." Harry whipped and pushed his broom hard, shooting off to the direction of the grass.

They could decide who won when they landed in a heap on the floor. It didn't really matter though, for once.


	14. Chapter 14

Somehow things for Harry went from good to better. During their potions class Slughorn called everyone to attention. 

"I thought as a very talented class, you'd all like to participate in an extremely interesting and exciting project. I'd like you all to get into pairs and work together until the end of the year to create you very own original potion. This potion can be for anything that isn't harmful to you or to others. So if you could all pick a partner and write your names on this piece of parchment here please."

The trio looked at each other awkwardly. It was always difficult for them when they were asked to choose a partner, but then Harry had an idea. 

"You know I think it'll be easier if you two just go together, it'll be good for to spend some time together, without me."

Hermione's face contorted into concern.

"Harry, I really hope you aren't trying to isolate yourself, like you did during the summer- no don't deny it."

"Hermione I promise I'm not, it's just I think it'll be good for me to do this project with someone new, and besides I could do with a larger circle of friends, even though I still love you both."

"Yeah c'mon 'Mione, you have to admit he's been a lot happier since we came back. And you can't blame him for wanting to get out there, now that he and Ginny broke up."

Harry only felt a little guilty. It wasn't like he was lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth. 

"Well alright, who are you going to partner with then? I think everyone has a partner Harry...oh except for uh-"

"Is everyone into pairs? Oh Mr. Malfoy, well I you could join and make a three...oh Harry my boy, you too? Well that settles it Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you could both go to that desk there, thank you. That worked out well!"

Harry's plan had worked, and he hadn't even had to try and get Draco as a partner subtly, Professor Slughorn had done that for him. 

"Well it is rather convenient" the soft voice came beside him, "it'll be easier than trudging round the castle to look for you, to make you actually contribute to this project. I could just lock you in our room."

The thought of them being locked in their bedroom, together, made Harry's skin tingle a little. Which was weird, definitely weird, not nice. 

But he gathered himself quickly.

"As if, I bet you're dying to get your name all over this, letting you do that is like letting you win!" 

He had to admit though that below the surface, he really enjoyed this, their friendly banter.

"Oh merlin, aren't the Gryffindor's supposed to be chivalrous or something?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

He couldn't help but drop that one. He watched at mms the head next to him turned, grey eyes bulging in surprise.

"You what?! You have to tell me the whole thing!"

"Yeah maybe one day, if I have time, now c'mon write our names down. Your handwriting is better than mine anyway."

"So demanding. You'd think you were the chosen one or something."

It was funny, if you didn't understand it, you'd think Draco's sarcasm was harsh or cold. But it wasn't, Harry saw the true humour beneath it and the warmth. He never meant a word, really.

The lesson continued with Slughorn and the class discussing different ideas for potions they could create.

One Slytherin girl Harry didn't recognise recommended a potion that could make you more creative for an hour, when it turned out the pupils had no great ideas. 

"You all have plenty of time to think of something and create it so don't panic. I just hope some of you won't forget and do it all at the last minute, yes I am looking at you Mr. Finnegan."

Harry had no doubt that they (probably Draco) could come up with something good eventually. It was almost a good thing because it would mean they could spend more time together. 

After the lesson it was dinner time, so he and Draco went their separate ways after a friendly goodbye. It was strange, but they both had an unsaid agreement that they wouldn't be too obvious with their friendship. Some people at Hogwarts weren't so accepting of change, on both sides. 

When he, Ron and Hermione came together again and sat on the Gryffindor table, he knew it was only a matter of time before they would start questioning him about his new potions partner.

"Are you sure you're okay with it though Harry?"

"Yeah it's one thing to share a room together, where you can ignore each other, but a project means talking!"

He was starting to have enough of this if he was honest.

"Yeah well that'll be fine Ron. I actually think he'd changed a lot from what he used to be like before. I think we're becoming friendly or something, he's not such a git, ya know?"

Ron looked like Harry had just told him that he was going to grow out his hair and dye it pink.

"I'm serious! I think the people from Slytherin could do with some slack, I know most of them were on Voldemort side for a while, but can you blame them? If your parents were you'd probably do the same."

His friends said nothing, so the subject changed to how Neville had plucked up the courage and asked Luna to go to the Three Broomsticks with him on a date, and Harry really didn't mind.  
He'd become so focused on getting Draco to let his guard down and be his friend, he'd been neglecting his already existing friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is so much more fun than doing homework, sorry teachers lol

"So do you have any ideas for this potion then?"

It was pretty late by now but neither of the boys could sleep. 

"Nope. Not one." Harry sighed defeatedly. "Every idea I've thought of has already been done!"

Draco just nodded, he'd felt the same too. 

"Ugh I can't talk about it anymore I'll go crazy, I reckon it's why we both can't sleep." Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair.

"Uh okay, what would you like to talk about then?"

Harry racked his brain for something, anything to talk about.

"How was your summer?" 

Draco seemed struck by the question at first but then he swallowed and answered.

"Well it was quite boring actually, I was uh, on house arrest all summer and my father...is in Azkaban, as you probably know, so yes, very quiet. Not that I'm not grateful or anything! It was, very kind of you to do what you did, at the um, trial. Not many people would have done that, and I don't think I've thanked you properly. So thank you, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you properly and I'll be forever in your debt."

Wow, that was a lot Harry thought. But it had just confirmed what he'd already suspected. Draco Malfoy had in fact grown as a person. 

When Harry looked at him, he was nervously picking at his bed sheets, eyes trained on the floor. Although he'd changed generally for the better, Harry could tell he was so insecure now. Or perhaps he'd always been insecure but he was only now beginning to show it.

"Draco...you don't have to thank me. You've already saved my life, and your mother too. You didn't deserve to go to Azgaban. Merlin, having Voldemort live in your house for a year is punishment enough. You know I could see some of the things he was doing, because of our link. The death. Nobody deserves to go through that."

When he finally looked up at him, Draco's eyes were shiny and wet, but he gave Harry a small smile, which Harry returned.

Breaking their peaceful moment, Duri, who had been sleeping on top of Draco's trunk, stood and began meowing loudly. 

"She wants to go out." Draco said, stretching. "I'll take her, won't be long."

"I'll just come with you, it's late so maybe you could do with my protection. For Duri's sake."

They both laughed.

"Harry, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself...but if it means that much to you, I suppose it won't hurt to have someone to use as a human shield."

"Ha ha very funny."

As they walked through the dark cold corridor, Harry didn't really care if they got caught, he liked that it was just the two of them, plus the cat. Duri ran on ahead while they walked side by side. 

"You know, being partnered together for this potion thing means we're going to be spending a lot of time together? Are you sure your friends are going to be okay with that?"

"Well yeah? They don't really have much choice do they."

"It's not just them though, what about your girlfriend and the rest of Gryffindor and the school. I'm not very popular you know, nobody wants to be associated with an ex death eater."

"Draco, Ginny and I broke up a while ago. And to be honest I couldn't give a damn about everyone else. I've spent a long time living my life for other people, so I think I have the right to choose my own friends."

"Alright, but don't blame me if your popularity among the rest of the students decreases. Anyway I think we should head back, I don't fancy getting detention thank you very much."

He called for Duri who came running back with her tail held high and they started back to their room. When they did return, Harry found that sleep came a lot easier to him.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, things went a little different from Harry's usual routine. When he got to the main hall for breakfast he sat in his usual spot on the Gryffindor table. From where he sat he had a perfect view of Draco Malfoy. He sat alone, away from the other Slytherins, delicately nibbling on a piece of toast washed down with what looked like some kind of tea. He was also deep into a huge book the size of a muggle yellow pages.

He was only half listening to the conversation surrounding him. His friends were discussing the project that Slughorn had set them. 

"It's just absolutely mad, coming up with a brand new potion? Insane!" He heard Shamus say.

"Yeah speaking of that guys, I'll be back in a minute, if you're done before I get back I'll see you in charms."

He stood from the table grabbed his bag and an apple and made his way to the Slytherin table at the other side of the room. All eyes in the room followed him and a soft hush fell over the room. Undeterred he kept his pace and didn't stop until he'd reached Draco's side.

"Can I sit here?"

His soft loose hair shook a little as he took a double take.

"Um yeah of course."

"Sorry, it was just getting a bit too much over there. And you look like you could do with some company."

Draco seemed like he wasn't paying too much attention to what Harry was saying. His eyes flitted around the hall, staring back at the people who were staring at him. 

"What are you playing at?" He muttered, the mug in his hand shaking slightly. 

"Why are you so worried? I told you, I don't care what people think. If I want to sit with you and you want to sit with me I don't see what the problem is."

Draco said nothing but kept his grip on the mug and turned his attention back to his book.

"So you aren't going to talk to me then?"

"Yes, fine I'll bloody talk to you, if it'll get you to stop nagging like a child." His words sounded harsh, but his face showed nothing but slight affection.

"What are you reading?"

"A book?"

"Hilarious...what book?"

"Oh nothing you'd be interested in don't worry."

Harry wanted so badly to just let it go there and show Draco he actually didn't care, but his curious side got the better of him. Without warning, he flipped the book and read the title. 

The Cat : its Behaviour, Nutrition & Health 

Before Harry could read anymore Draco snatched the book away and shoved it into his bag. Harry couldn't hold back his laughter long enough to read further anyway.

"Oh stop cackling would you? I don't know why you think it's so funny!" He hissed.

But he couldn't stop, tears had even formed in his eyes.

"You look like a right prat you know? Laughing to yourself."

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it just quite funny to me for some reason. Your reading a muggle book about cats?"

"Well I've never had a cat before! And I didn't want to do something wrong. What if Duri was ill or something and I hadn't picked up on it?" 

"Okay I know, sorry, you're right. It's actually endearing and a bit cute..."

"Cute! Bloody cute?! I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's aren't cute!"

"Maybe you're adopted?"

"Ugh you're impossible Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oi, no last names remember?"

Draco just shot him his best sneer, which held little spite.

Breakfast was coming to an end now, but Harry felt didn't want to leave. He supposed as they both had charms class they could just walk together. That seemed like the most logical solution, no need for him to go back to his other friends just yet.

"What? Not running back to your normal friends?"

"Shut up I am with a friend."

"Hmm, I suppose you are." Draco grinned. 

As they made their way to the charms classroom, Harry with the apple in hand, half eaten. Other students were still watching them in shock, but he didn't care. He enjoyed spending time with Draco, he was interesting, and he challenged Harry, which is what he needs. Most people now just roll over and go along with everything that comes out of his mouth, but Harry, he can't live like that. He hated the 'hero who survived Voldemort twice and saved the world' image and what it made the people around him act like. Draco didn't conform to that, it was like he knew the real Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really dark my friends, sorry :(

The week went by and Harry slowly started to try to hang out with Draco more. It was hard, with all the scrutiny and judgment they got from their peers but Harry didn't care. He was his happiest when he was with Draco. The happiest he'd been in a long time. 

He had started to feel guilty though, for abandoning the rest of his friends. He and Ron hadn't spent half of their time together like they usually would. It wasn't just that Harry was getting closer to him roommate everyday, it was also because they didn't share a room anymore and that he wasn't with Ginny. The Gryffindor group had indeed become more scattered. Harry'd seen Hermione studying with Cho Chang on Wednesday in the library, and he was pretty sure Ron was regularly playing wizard chess with Theodore Nott on the sly. Not that it really mattered, it was healthier for them to get out there for a while, natural. 

Harry lay in bed, anticipation Draco's return, who'd snuck down to the kitchens to try and bribe the house elf's into giving them some ice cream. They'd been talking about their favourite desserts, so now they both had a massive craving for something sweet. He'd been gone for quite a while, at least half an hour. Maybe he got caught by a teacher, Harry thought. Before he knew it his eyes were closing against his will, and he was asleep.

He awoke to the sound of an ear screeching yelp. Duri had her front paws pressed against Harry's chest, meowing loudly at him. 

"Okay okay, I'll take you out now Duri, wait?" 

Draco still wasn't back yet. 

For some reason Harry's heart sank to his stomach, instant panic rising within him. 

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He grabbed the marauders map and opened it quickly, chanting the incantation. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

Frantic, he searched for Draco's name on the magic map, but he couldn't see it at first. It was buried under, about ten other names that Harry faintly recognised. They were in an empty classroom on the way down to the kitchens. 

Not good.

He rushed out the door, wand in hand it that direction. 

When he got there, what he witnessed made him feel physically sick. 

Draco lay on the floor, hands and feet bound together tightly by some rope. In a circle around him stood a mixture of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs Harry had seen once or twice around the castle. They all had their wands out and pointing towards the helpless boy on the floor. 

"Crucio."

Harry didn't know who'd done it, but before he could do anything Draco's body started convulsing hard on the floor while the red light wrapped itself around him. He could barely look, his chest felt so tight he couldn't breathe. 

Running towards him he thought he was screaming, but he wasn't sure, he couldn't hear his own voice. His heart was beating too loudly.

 

"STOP STOP STOP IT!"

The curse did end and thankfully Draco was still breathing. But it didn't look good, his eyes were closed and his limbs stood out on the dark floor oddly. 

"Draco...Draco please wake up, please wake up." He called trying to gently shake him awake, but nothing. 

 

"WHO DID THIS?" He roared. 

Aside from his fear that Draco wouldn't wake up, his whole body was filled with hot rage.

"He's obviously done something to you Harry! You wouldn't even be talking to him if you were in your right mind. And if he's used an unforgivable on you then we can use one on him!" A seventh year Hufflepuff said, his sleeves rolled up. 

Harry didn't realise what he was doing until he'd done it. He charged towards the boy and punched him as hard as he could in the face. It wasn't long that they'd scuffled when a few other students had pulled them apart. Quickly the people in the room began exiting and it was just Draco and Harry.

He couldn't stay here he needed to get Draco to help. But what could he do, he'd forgotten his bloody wand. So he bent down and gently put one arm underground the top of Draco's back and his neck and the other on the crook of his knees and lifted him. He wasn't even that heavy, and Harry realised how skinny Draco was. 

"Oh god, Draco please wake up. It's me Harry, they're gone now okay? I promise I won't let them hurt you again, please wake up." 

He was close to sobbing by now but he had to pull himself together and get him to Madam Pomfrey. He was half running but still trying to be gentle, just incase, he didn't want to hurt Draco further.

When they finally did reach the hospital wing, Harry just started screaming for help, hoping someone, anyone would hear him. 

Thankfully someone did, and within a few minutes Madam Pomfrey herself was rushing towards him in her dressing gown.

"Alright Mr. Potter just calm down, Mr. Malfoy is in safe hands now, okay? Do you know what happened?"

It took Harry a few seconds do breathe and regain control of himself. 

"They...they were using the cruciatus curse on him when I got there, but...but I don't know how long for, or if they did anything else, oh god he won't die will he? Please don't let him die." He was sobbing again.

"No Mr. Potter, he won't die, not on my watch. Why don't you run and get the Headmistress, she will most likely still be in her office. Go on now." 

So off he went, running. 

Upon arrival, when he tried telling her what had happened he must have been a blubbering mess because she hadn't the faintest idea what he was trying to say. The message eventually got through and they both rushed back to the hospital wing together.

Madam Pomfrey, again assured that Draco would be okay but that his body needed to recover so the best thing for him now would be to let him rest.

"I think Mr. Potter is in a state of shock Headmistress, I'm recommending a small tonic to help calm him down."

"Yes yes I think that'll be best, Harry don't worry you'll still be here for when he awakens." 

Her kind eyes seemed to understand what Harry was feeling. So Harry took the tonic, as there was nothing else for him to do now but wait. He sat on the chair next to Draco's bed and before long he was asleep, clutching his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning when Harry awoke Draco was still asleep. In the paleness of the bring light, Harry notified how delicate he looked, as if all Harry had to do was touch him and he'd shatter like glass. The dark purple skin under his eyes made him look like he'd never slept in his life and now he was finally catching up.

Duri had somehow found her way to them though and she slept beside her owner, loyal as ever. That made Harry feel a bit better, that is wasn't just him waiting. Not long later Madam Pomfrey made her way over to check Draco over and make sure all was okay. Well it wasn't okay, Draco had been tortured into, basically a coma. Nothing was fucking okay.

He'd refused to go to breakfast, or his lessons. What if Draco woke up alone? Harry couldn't let that happen. Just as he was trying to think of a way for him to be able to keep Draco safe at all times, Ron and Hermione came through the hospital doors and walked towards him.

"Harry, we heard what happened. Are you alright?"

Hermione's face had deep worry lines on it and her hand was extended, resting on his shoulder.

"What did you hear?"

"That Malfoy was attacked, and you found him and brought him here." Ron didn't look half as worried, but didn't look completely uninterested either.

"Yeah, we guess you were still here when you didn't come to breakfast."

Harry gave a small nod, but his eyes were still focused on Draco's sleeping form.

"I just can't leave him, he wasn't just attacked, he was tortured. If you had seen it..." he shirted just at the memory.

"Yeah it was a shit thing to do mate, but I suppose you could see why they would do it, even if it was a bit drastic."

Harry couldn't believe what he'd just hear Ron say.

"What the fuck Ron? What do you mean 'you can see why they did it'! Is he not human to you or something? I know he did some things that he can't be proud of, but haven't we all? Nobody deserves to be treated like that."

"Well yeah I know that, but you have been acting weird around him. Like he's the only person that matters to you now! I thought this was like when you were obsessed with him because he was up to all that evil shit. But your acting like your in bloody love with him or something! We don't even see you anymore! It's like you've forgotten, he's a death eater Harry!"

"Get out."

"You what?"

"You heard me, fuck off! I don't want you here."

"Harry...he doesn't mean it."

"I don't care, I'm sorry Hermione but you need to go now."

And they did. Their visit was short but defiantly not sweet. God, he'd forgotten how much of a twat Ron could be sometimes. It reminded him of when they'd been hunting horcruxes and Ron had just lost it. Although technically Harry had just been the one to loose it.

"H...Harry?" A voice croaked from the bed.

"Oh my, Draco! I'm here, I'm here. Shhh now, no don't cry I'm here."

Even though he must have been weak, Draco's bony hand was gripping Harry's for dear life and he was hyperventilating slightly.

"You're okay, you're in the hospital wing, I just need to get Madam Pomfrey."

"N-no no, don't go...please?" He whimpered.

Harry couldn't leave him, not when he was like this, he was even shaking slightly.

"Okay I won't, we can just wait until she comes around to check you again."

Draco just nodded vigorously, eyes shut.

"Draco what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I mean yes I will tell you, I think saying it out loud will help organise it in my head."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"It's okay, take your time."

"I was walking down towards the kitchens and I thought that someone was following me, and when I turned around I was hit with a petrificus totalus and I fell. Then whoever it was, I didn't really recognise them, grabbed my arms and dragged me into an empty classroom. And then he left, I thought that would be the end of it. That he'd just leave me there until someone discovered me today, or until the curse wore off. But sometime later, he came back. He came back with the others."

"I shouldn't have let you go on your own, this is my fault."

"Oh Harry, no. Even if you had come with me, they would have done it another time. I've had a target on my back since I got here. It's nobody's fault but my own. Anyway so when they got back they'd brought some rope so that's when they bound me and unfroze me. Then the curses and hexes started, and finally the cruciatus curse, and I don't remember anything after that."

Harry was mad and shaking with rage by now. The thought of Draco being helplessly tortured for god knows how long. Sour bile rose up up in his throat. He felt the urge to just smash anything in sight.

The sound of Madam Pomfrey's heals broke the moment and before long she was ushering Harry out so that she could examine Draco properly.

While Harry stood outside there were two things he couldn't get out of his head. The first was how was he going to keep Draco safe from now on, the second was something Ron had said.

"It's like you're in bloody love with him or something!"

Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the school week. Unfortunately Harry was forced to go back to lessons on the second day, seeing as he was physically hurt. He still visited Draco as much as he could, and brought him all his homework so that he wouldn't be bored. The house elves had even started bringing Harry's meals, along with Draco's to the hospital as he spent all his mealtimes there too. 

In that time he'd come up with a way so that he could come to Draco's rescue if need be. It was fundamentally the same concept as the coins they'd used for the DA. Both he and Draco had a one coin each that were identical to each other, if one of them were in danger all they had to do was tap the coin with their wands and it's twin would heat up and start to glow, on the coin would be the location of the other person. So it was very similar to the old coins just with a few adjustments. 

It was Draco's first night back in their room when Harry had presented Draco with his coin. When he explained how it worked, Draco's eyes stared disbelievingly at him. 

"Harry...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just take it, and please use it if you need it." 

Just then Draco flung himself at Harry, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace. Harry could feel almost every inch of his lean body against his own. His warmth and scent surrounding him, attacking all his senses. All too soon it was gone. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. It's just no one has ever done something like this for me before, I just..sorry." 

He went to turn away but Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"You don't have to apologise."

Draco just nodded in acknowledgment and went to sit on his bed, where their feline friend slept. 

"I've missed being here" he sighed "the hospital wing is too empty and creepy at night."

"Yeah it's been weird sleeping here without you. Not in like a weird way of course, I just mean like different." Harry blushed. 

He didn't know if he was imagining it, but he was sure that Draco's face fell a little. 

"Yeah I get you."

Although Draco looked a lot better than he had four days ago, it was as if his his body was weaker. When he smiled it took so much more effort. 

"How was your meeting with McGonagall?"

Before Draco could return to his room, the Headmistress had asked to see him. No doubt to talk about what happened.

"It was okay, they've identified all the students who attacked me by doing wand checks on everyone. They're all on a formal warning so that if they do anything out of line now they'll be expelled."

"They should have been expelled right away! And they should have been reported to the ministry."

This was so unfair! If it had been the other way around, and a group of Slytherins had attacked someone they probably would have been thrown in Azkaban. 

"Don't look so angry, that was what McGonagall suggested, but I asked her to give them one more chance." 

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that?!"

"Because that's what you did for me." He sighed knowingly.

"I'm off to shower, haven't had a proper one since I went to the hospital. I probably look like mess."

For some reason all Harry wanted to say was, that Draco didn't look like mess. When his hair was loose and a little longer than usual, it framed his angular face perfectly. And although he was still lean and graceful, he just looked all together soft and pure. 

But he didn't say that. 

Instead he just nodded and watched his roommate stroll to the bathroom.

What the hell was wrong with him? Was it normal to think that other guys were hot? Oliver Wood had been quite attractive, and Victor Krum and almost everyone fancied Cedric Diggory. But Ginny was hot too, and he defiantly fancied her when they first got together, and Cho Chang. Perhaps he just liked boys and girls. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Draco exited the bathroom in a long sleeved tight black top and baggy plaid pyjama bottoms which hung low on his hips. It exposed a sliver of slivery white skin and Harry's mouth watered. Actually fucking watered, like Draco was a piece of steak or something that Harry wanted to devour. 

He had to get a hold on himself. 

"Are you alright?"

Draco looked concerned. 

"Yeah , yeah sorry I think I'm just tired."

"Okay good night Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."


	20. Chapter 20

Over the coming weeks Harry and Draco became even closer, almost inseparable. Harry had even began sitting next to Draco in all of their lessons. Every time their hands accidentally brushed against each other while writing Harry, felt an electric current shoot through his body. 

And he'd began to notice all the little things about Draco he hadn't seen before. Like the way his face crinkled when I was working hard at a potion, or when he got excited about a new cat fact he'd learnt his eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. After all this time of basically stalking Draco he'd never noticed the little things, maybe if he'd noticed them a little sooner, his life would be completely different. 

But it stayed like that for a while, and each day Harry learnt something new about Draco, and each day fell in love with him a little more. Not that he admitted that to himself. It was as if Draco was the only person giving meaning to Harry's life now, like rescue rope for a drowning man. 

The only really excited thing that had happened in Harry's life in these weeks was the announcement of the Holiday Ball. The headmistress had announced during dinner in the great hall that Hogwarts would be throwing a Holiday Ball the night they complete their first term. The attire was formal and there would be both magic and muggle music played. 

Harry didn't feel dread like he did when he went to the Yale Ball all those years ago. He was excited, it would be good for the remaining Hogwarts students to have a night to forget about all the shut they'd been through. Plus he was sure someone would be able to smuggle some firewhisky into the punch. 

The only problem Harry had was who he was going to go with. Ron and Hermione were going to go together, obviously. Harry knew who he wanted to go with, but the matter of asking was a tough one. He didn't want to come off as obsessed or like a typical love struck teenager, he didn't even know if Draco were gay for gods sake. But he couldn't think of anybody else he would want to go and enjoy himself with. He thought his best bet would be to bring it up casually when it was just the two of them. 

Which is exactly what he did.

They'd just got back from dinner, full and happy, and Harry knew he had to ask them or he'd just bottle it.

"So...you excited for the Holiday Ball thing?"

"Yeah it looks alright, don't think I'll be going though."

Not a great start. 

"Oh, why not? I thought that would be right up your street? Wearing fancy clothes, getting all dressed up and smart..."

Draco just smirked, something sad behind his eyes. 

"Well yeah it normally would be, but I don't think it'll be a good idea. You know? Ex death eater shows up alone, not a great look."

Shit, Harry was going to miss his opportunity if he wasn't careful.

"Well I'm not going with anyone...yet. Maybe we could go together? Just as friends of course, nothing weird, just that I know you want to go, even if you try to pretend it doesn't matter. And I'm not going with anyone so?"

Draco just stared at him with those sea like eyes and blinked, rapidly. And Harry wished he hadn't because he looked so adorable like this, and all he wanted to do was run to him and grab him and kiss him and- god he was losing himself. He wanted him so badly but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Harry could not and would not destroy the friendship they had built. 

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I'll go with you."

Harry couldn't help but grin, g couldn't help that he liked getting what he wanted.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Not in a weird way."


	21. Chapter 21

"So who you taking to this Holiday Ball then Har? I've heard this Hufflepuff girl Lucy is desperate for you to ask her." Ron smirked.

Oh Merlin, he'd completely forgotten that at some point his friends would know who exactly he was taking to the ball. He panicked.

"I don't think I'll be going mate, not really in the mood for it."

Harry supposed he could just lie for now and then just surprise them at the ball. He could always make out that he hadn't intended to go and it was a last minute thing, so he just went with Draco. Yeah, that sounded plausible. 

"Harry, you should go! It'll be fun, and good for you to get out and enjoy yourself."

'Get out and enjoy' meant, 'away from Draco' to his friends, but he was sick of trying to explain it to them. 

"Don't sorry guys, maybe I'll actually catch up on my homework? Who knows."

They let him drop the subject and so the conversation moved on to Ron wanting to get a new broom. Just then Harry's favourite blonde walked through the doors of the common room. 

"I'll be back now."

As quickly as he could, without seeming like he was running he occupied the seat opposite Draco, who was sat on a desk writing away. 

"Hello Draco." 

When he looked up and realised that Harry was sitting before him, his beyond perfect face broke into a huge grin. 

"Hello Harry."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Homework, like you should be."

"It's tiring enough just watching you do it, so I'll just stick with that."

"Okay well don't expect me to basically do it for you, like I've done the last three times."

"I can't help it if you get frustrated and take the quill off me!"

"True..."

Everything always felt so easy with Draco, like Harry could just be himself and not worry about anything except living in the moment. 

"I do need your help now you mention it..."

"Oh merlin, not another transfiguration essay again?"

"No no, I um don't know what to wear to the Holiday Ball..."

Draco's smile turned itself into a teasing smirk. 

"So the boy who never combs his hair is asking for fashion advice? Well well, this is a turn of events."

"Oh shit up, you'd only take the piss if I wore something shit so I may as well save myself the pain and ask now!" 

"I am flattered actually, okay then tomorrow we'll see what could suit you, d'you get it? Suit you?"

Despite himself Harry couldn't help but giggle slightly, intoxicated by the thought that he'd be spending the whole day with Draco tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

"This one is nice, it's got a good shape to it."

"It's alright but I don't like the orange bits."

"Yeah that's true, you don't want to look tacky."

They'd only started a quarter of an hour ago and yet Harry felt as if he'd seen about a hundred suits already. Draco had managed to order more suits and posh clothes than Harry's ever seen, and somehow he'd got them all into their room without raising any suspicion. He truly was magical. Harry'd never seen so many clothes before, jackets, shirts, shoes, ties, bow ties, cravats even. Not that he really cared what he looked like, this was just an excuse to hang out, and God was it worth it. Draco was so animated when he talked about the different cuts, and styles and colours and what shoes went with what. That still didn't mean Draco was gay though, he knew that. A lot of straight guys were really interested in fashion, and Draco had to touch him every now and when he pressed suits against him to test them. 

"This one Harry! It's just perfect, and the plaid is a little different but not too out there."

"So you aren't just picking this because you have an unhealthy obsession with plaid?"

"No! Go on try it on, you'll like this one."

Just as Harry was going to trudge to the bathroom to try it, an idea struck him. It might not work, but it couldn't hurt too much to try. 

Swiftly, so that he wouldn't change his own mind, he pulled off his jumper and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uh what are you doing?"

Draco's eyes were trained on the buttons Harry was quickly undoing.

"Trying it on? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Oh right."

And he turned away. 

Shit. This wasn't going to work if Draco wasn't going to look.

"So, what are you going to wear then? One of these?"

He had to turn around now, he would be rude not to. 

"Oh no, what I'm wearing is a surprise."

Harry's top half was naked now, exposing his toned muscles and abs. Was that a lingering look Harry saw, or was he just imagining things? 

"How exciting, better be something good."

"Trust me it will."

Harry unbuckled his belt, yanked his jeans down and kicked them off. Draco subconsciously licked his lips. But again he just turned away without a word, and Harry put the suit on. 

He had to admit he did like the suit. It was a light blueish grey that reminded him of a certain pair of eyes he loved. The pocket square and tie was a dark crimson which reminded him of his Gryffindor colours. 

"What do you think?"

He knew he looked good, that the suit fitted him in all the right places and the colours matched his complexion well. But when Draco looked at him like that, he felt like art. He felt beautiful.

"Harry...I think this is the one."

"Yeah? Yeah I think it looks pretty good."

"Not just good, perfect!"

Realising what he just said, he blushed. 

"Thank you Draco, really now, thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know this chapter is later than usual but school's been really busy recently! I'm still writing don't worry, but I might only update twice a week now instead of almost everyday. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Time went on, and the Holiday Ball approached them. Harry still held up the pretence that he wasn't going to go, to save trouble and arguments with his friends. That wasn't the worst of Harry's problem either, he'd started having feelings. 

Sexual feelings. 

It all started when Draco, in accordance to their routine, came out of the shower in the evening. Now normally this wasn't a problem, but normally he would be fully dressed. On the night in question, Harry's roommate, and also silly school crush came out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a tight pair of black boxers and an open silk black and emerald dressing gown with an oriental looking snake on the back. Not just that though, but Harry noticed how Draco's hair was still damp and curling at the ends, it was almost past his ears now it was so long, and his cheeks were flushed pink from the heat of the bathroom. 

Without Harry's permission, he felt himself go rock hard in what probably was seconds, luckily no one but Harry knew that as he was hidden under his bedsheets. 

"Are you alright Har? You've gone all red."

"Fine! Fine...just a bit hot in here."

"Pull your blanket off then?"

"No! No really I'm fine."

"Okay...?"

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Harry."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

All he could think about was touching himself. He couldn't though because Draco was still awake and he'd defiantly suspect something. 

Shit.

He didn't think he'd been this hard all his life, what was wrong with him. It was too much now, his flushed cock was straining to be touched, it was almost painful. An idea struck him. As quietly as he could he grabbed his wand and closed the curtains around the bed.

"Muffliato."

Even his voice sounded turned on, even to his own ears. Confident that Draco wouldn't know what he was about to do, Harry could wait no longer and pulled down the waistband of his cotton trousers to release his now leaking cock. Suppressing a moan he took the base of it in his hand and started moving it up and down experimentally. He hadn't done this much, with a dark powerful wizard out to kill him for most of his life he didn't really have the time. 

He couldn't help but imagine a different hand instead of his own. Pale, almost translucent skin, long gracefully fingers. What if it wasn't just his hands on Harry? The image of blond hair bobbing up and down, pink shiny lips wrapped around him, blue grey eyes baring into his soul...

Fuck, if he kept on like this he'd cum in a few seconds. Although he desperately wanted to continue with the fantasy in his head, not wanting it to end, his own body betrayed him and he was bucking into his own hand in no time at all. Strips of hot white painted his bed sheets and pyjamas. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath back and process what just happened. He had just enough time to clean himself off with a few charms before he collapsed into his bed and into a beautiful dream.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Harry's silencing charm must have worn off because he could hear his friend shuffling around the room. What time was it? He couldn't tell as the curtains blocked everything out. Swiftly he opened them and bright burning sunlight flooded in.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" Draco smirked. 

"Merlin, what time is it?"

"Eleven? Maybe half past? You've missed breakfast."

Harry's stomach gurgled in agreement, much to Harry's embarrassment. 

"I did try and call you, but you obviously couldn't hear me."

"Oh yeah, um, couldn't sleep so I thought maybe using a silencing charm could help or something."

"Oh, did it?"

"Yeah a bit."

"Cool."

Harry's stomach rumbled again, right on cue.

"You should eat something, most important meal of the day or whatever."

"Yeah I'll go down to the kitchens now, fancy coming?"

"Yeah, why not, I need something to distract me from the defence homework."

As they walked through the mostly empty corridors, Harry felt as though he needed to say something. Memories of last night kept flashing in his brain, making him blush randomly.

"So...how is the defence work going?"

They'd been learning about patronuses and how they were helpful. The class had been set the task of learning how to cast their own patronus, something Harry didn't need to worry about. 

"Shit, if I'm being honest."

It took Harry by surprise, that Draco was struggling this. He knew that he was a powerful wizard, nothing ever seemed to faze him when it came to magic. 

"I just can't seem to do it, I've tried almost everything. Maybe you just have to be good and not an ex-death eater."

"You are good, not just good actually, brilliant." He blushed, "but it isn't about that really, it's more about being in control of you emotions, and memories."

"I'll never be able to do it, I think I'll just have to accept that."

Draco's mouth had turned down slightly in a frown, his eyes glazed over with sadness.

"You will be able to! I can help you, I even taught Neville how to do it!"

They'd reached the kitchens now, house elves chattering in delight, apparently they'd missed him.

When the both of them had tucked into some scrambled eggs on toast, Draco finally responded to Harry's offer.

"You'd...you'd really do that? For me?" 

"Yeah! I don't see why not? You've helped me before, with potions and stuff."

"But this is different." He mumbled, steaming cup of black coffee in his hands.

"Fine then we can find a way for you to pay me back properly after, I've been told I'm quite a good teacher you know." He grinned cheekily.

"Fine, when would Mr. Potter like to start?"

"No time like the present."


	25. Chapter 25

"Yeah that's fine, maybe try and relax your arm a bit, yeah like that."

They'd decided to practise in their room, it was just about big enough and offered them the privacy they needed. The two beds had been turned sideways and pushed flush against the wall to give them a bit more space. 

"Now this is very important, you have to think, well actually relive the happiest moment in your life. But it has to be something powerful, something that really affected you."

Draco just looked at him with confusion written on his features, and then he shook his head and shut his eyes. 

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing.

Not even a wisp of light.

"Don't worry nobody gets it the first time. Try again."

This time Draco furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes so tight there were thousands of little creases decorating his face. This gave Harry the opportunity to really let himself soak Draco in without the fear of his catching his eye. His lips were a soft pink, as if Draco spent too much time buying them in either frustration or anxiousness. His skin was luminous and smooth like fresh cotton, all Harry wanted to do in this moment was run his hands all over it. In this proximity Harry could faintly smell Draco's scent. It reminded Harry of a garden with thousands of different flowers after it had been raining all night. One particular scent he could identify was a hint of lavender. 

"Expecto Patronum!"

There was still nothing.

"Harry this is useless, I'm never going to do it."

"Yes you will, we just need to practise. If you don't mind me asking, what memory are you using?"

Draco lowered his wand and turned to look at Harry. His hair was delicately disheveled and reached past his ears now which made him look so pretty. His face concerned Harry more, he looked utterly surrendered, as if he believed he'd never do it. If only Harry could just show him how good he actually was, to make him believe in himself. 

"My last Christmas before I came to Hogwarts."

"I think you'll have to pick one a little more powerful than that, can you think of something?"

He looked unsure and maybe a little sad but nodded. Harry knew better than to ask, although he desperately wanted to.

"Okay then remember it, let it consume your thoughts."

For a few seconds Draco said and did nothing but stood there with his wand outstretched and eyes closed.

"Expecto patronum."

Harry wasn't surprised when wisps of magic grew out of the end of Draco's wand and began filling the room. The glow highlighted his prominent cheekbones and straight perfect nose. Draco held onto it for a minute or two, watching the silver light with disbelief. Eventually he let go and it faded away.

"See! I told you! You've just got to get the hang of it! It won't be long now before you manage to cast your patronus in animal form."

"Wow, I didn't think it would actually happen! Thank you Harry, I probably wouldn't have ever been able to do it if it weren't for you."

"Yes you would, you're one of the best wizards I know. You're even better than Hermione at potions!"

He said nothing in response, but his cute pink blush and small laugh said enough.

It didn't take them long to put the room right, and they made small talk about the new season of Quidditch whilst doing it. Harry loved these small moments, when it was just him and Draco and he didn't have to worry about people judging them, or the disapproving looks his other friends gave him. 

The day had been so wonderful for Harry that he'd completely forgotten that the Holiday Ball as only in two days time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I'm a tease! So the next chapter is the Holiday Ball and it'll probably be a long one. Prepare yourself reader!!!

The day of the Holiday Ball came and the school was filled with groups of giggling girls and boys smirking in excitement at the evening events. As it was a Friday lessons still resumed but with little attention payed by students and even teachers. Harry was the same, his mind was mostly preoccupied by the thought of being able to take Draco to the ball. Although he was excited by the chance to spend some time with Draco in a new way he also felt equally nervous and worried at the thought of the entire school being there too. He would have to be blind not to notice the negativity Draco received by the rest of the school, even though it was kept to a minimum when Harry was around. He was also dreading how his friends would take his surprise attendance, especially when they knew he was bringing Draco as a date. 

He couldn't worry to much, it was happening and that was that. His friends would get over it eventually, surely? They hadn't spoken much in the past few weeks as he spent most of his meals and any other free time with his roommate. Often he saw the confused and slightly disappointed expression from them when he did look in. 

"Harry, you haven't written anything down? Are you okay?" Draco's cool whisper broke Harry's train of thought.

"Yeah m'fine, just tired, this is boring anyway and you'll just let copy yours later." He said with a confident, slightly cocky smirk.

"I bloody think not! Have you always been this cheeky?"

"Nope, I suppose you just bring out the worst in me." 

Harry could see Draco was trying to suppress a grin himself and the two giggled quietly at the back of Professor Flitwicks classroom. Not that he noticed, he was to engrossed in charming the decorations for that evening.

When that last class ended, RE two boys walked side by side to the dining hall. They took their seat in their usual spot away from the rest of the students. 

"Look, Harry I know you're probably nervous about tonight, and it's okay you know? To back out, because I know you're just trying to be nice but you should go with your real friends, not with the freak of the school."

Harry looked right into those stormy blue eyes and forced himself not to lean in because all he wanted to do was kiss Draco's anxiety away. 

"Draco, for the last time, I want to go with you. Now can we please stop talking about it because I'm starving and I was going to ask if you wanted a quick fly around before we have to get ready."

"Oh, well uh yes I would like to, too, I mean to the ball- and flying , oh god I sound like a twat."

He let his head fall into his hands and coughed out something that sounded like a hysterical laugh or sob, Harry couldn't tell.

"Shut up, now hurry up and get some food down you." Harry smiled, prying Draco's hands away from his face.

They're trip around the grounds was perfect if not too short for Harry's liking. The wind whipped past their faces accentuating the wife smiles on their faces. Harry noticed that Draco's normally smooth porcelain cheeks were tinted with rosiness, reminding Harry that they were both still young, still barely out of childhood. And yet both of them were made to grow up before their time, before they were ready. In a way he and Draco were mirrors of each other, their whole lives so far had been dictated by the adults sworn to protect them. But now, with the grass miles below them, traveling so close together that Harry felt Draco's body heat radiating onto him, they could finally free. 

"We better go back if we want enough time to look presentable." Draco shouted over the whistling of fresh air.

So they headed back to where they took off as slow as they could. Harry didn't want to rush this, ever.

Once back in the familiarity of their room, Draco called first dibs on the shower so Harry gathered his outfit and waited. They were running a little late so he took his suit into the bathroom with him to change straight away. Showering quickly, he felt the millions of butterflies in his stomach begin to dance, in less than an hour he and Draco would be entering the ball together. He expected that Draco would be ready by the time he was done casting drying charms on his hair. Harry'd even tried to comb it, which did nothing so instead he just fluffed it up so that it looked a bit different that his usual mop. What Harry didn't expect though, was the breathtaking beauty that greeted him when he came out of the bathroom. 

Draco stood before him, leaning gently on the bedpost in a dark emerald suit jacket, made from expensive looking velvet. Underneath was a matt black shirt and a black tie with gold embroidery on it. Half of his platinum blonde hair was held up by complicated looking braids while the rest fell with a slight curliness to it. 

Harry's mouth was completely dry and he tried not to look like a complete prat.

"Is it alright? I can change if..."

"NO! I mean, uh no, don't do that you look..."

"It's too much isn't it? The hair? Don't worry I can-"

"No Draco please, don't do anything, you look...amazing."

"Oh, thank you Harry, you clean up well too." He smiled bashfully. 

Harry decided that if he was going to do this, he may as well do it properly. He outstretched his crooked left arm and offered it to Draco as they made their way to the ball.


	27. Chapter 27

Once they'd reached the grand doors of the Great Hall, Harry instantly felt as though the breath in his lungs had turned to lead. Instinctively he reached to grab hold of Draco's hand, which squeezed his in return. He dare not look at him, but instead retuned to linking arms with him. 

He forced his body to remember how to breathe. They couldn't just stand out here forever. 

"Scared Potter?" The boy next to him asked, without malice or spite.

"You wish." He replied fondly.

Fast, so that he couldn't bottle it at the last minute, Harry pushed the heavy door open with his free hand. 

Joyful music and chattering filled his ears, glittering lights and the movement of multicoloured fabrics greeted his eyes. It wasn't long after he and Draco began to make their way inside that curious eyes turned to watch them. The feel of Draco's soft hold on his arm kept him steady, he was used to people staring at them, but never prepared. They found themselves an isolated table hidden away in the corner of the room. The glasses on the table filled with what looked like champagne and Harry took it and drank it in one.

"Ah non-alcoholic, of course." He exclaimed.

"Don't look so glum, I'm good for some things." Draco smiled, pulling out what looked like a small bottle of firewhisky out of the inside pocket of his jacket. After taking a swig himself he handed the bottle to Harry. 

The hot golden liquid burned on its way down, but weirdly in a nice way. As he glanced around he noted that a few students, who were either braver or more stupid than the rest still stared at them, but for the most part people were more interested in their own business. 

He handed the bottle back to Draco who took another quick swig and passed it back.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Harry pondered coyly.

"Maybe? We all need to let off  
steam at some point." 

"Very true." Harry winked, taking another swig from the bottle. 

The alcohol didn't burn as much now and left a quite pleasant taste in Harry's mouth. He was beginning to feel warm and soft on the inside, he hadn't really drunk much alcohol before. They sat like this for a while, making small talk and sharing the bottle. After a while Harry began to feel a little lightheaded and giggly, more and more people were piling in on the dance floor and he felt the urge to join them. 

"C'mon!" He called over the now loud drum of the music, offering his hand to Draco.

"What?"

"Come and dance, with me." The drink had apparently given him a new found confidence.

"No. No way Harry Potter." 

Did Draco always look this cute when he was being stubborn?

"Yes. Yes way Draco Malloy! Please? Just one little dance, nobody cares! And we didn't come here to sit and talk all night did we?"

Reluctantly Draco sighed and used Harry's hand to pull himself out of the chair. He let him lead them to the dance floor in the centre of the room where the music was loudest. Harry reached for Draco's other hand and laced their fingers together so that they were subtly moving to the music together. 

"People are going to think your mad Potter."

"They already do."

And that was the last they spoke of it that night. They swayed and bopped and jumped and twirled to the ever changing music, and Harry couldn't give one damn of people watched them and tutted. This was probably the happiest he'd felt in a long time, and it all seemed worth it. He didn't think he'd seen Draco smile this much either, his cheeks were flushed from both the whisky and the dancing. All too soon the party was finishing and Harry realised he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione at all, he made a mental note to speak to them tomorrow and quickly forgot about it. 

The number of people in the hall had halved and the music was much quieter, it was time to head back to their room. They'd finished the bottle by now during intervals between songs, and Harry was finding it hard to keep his balance. 

"C'mon Hazza, time to begin our trek home." Draco slurred.

"Hazza? Since when do you call me Hazza? Shall I start calling you Drazzo?" He snorted whilst pawing at the soft velvet arm next to him.

"Ssshut up Golden Boy!"

The moving staircases were both terrifying and hilarious to the two drunk boys as they tried to manage them without falling. Thankfully they had each other to hold on to, not that Harry was glad about that or anything. 

When the both of them finally made it to their dorm, they burst through the door manically, almost falling on top of one another in their drunken state. 

"I'm ssserious! I'll have to go back to the manor to get it and show you!"

"Draco, there is nooo way you made a microwave with magic!"

"I did! There's a lot of things about me you don't know Mr. Harry Potter..."

"Is that right?"

They were close now, too close. Their noses were almost touching, Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips. The laughter had died down now and the silence was overwhelming. Time seemed to slow down, every speck of dust, every eye movement, every shaking breath were being carried out as of in a freeze frame. Without his brain fully realising what his body was doing, Harry felt himself lean in to place his lips upon Draco's. As soon as they made contact Harry felt his whole body set alight, he felt as though he was simultaneously being burned alive and drowned at the same time and it was addicting. Everything else seemed to melt away so that it was just Harry and Draco. 

They both pulled back to look at each other and to process what was happening. Without words they seemed to know what the other was thinking. Harry pulled at Draco's suit jacket greedily and pressed their lips together again. This time there was no nervousness or hesitation, it wasn't gentle and sweet, it was hot and hard and passionate. Soon enough Harry traced Draco's bottom lip and the blonde granted him entrance and they began to explore the inside of each others mouths. All the while Harry was moving them both backwards towards his bed. The back of Draco's legs hit the mattress and they both fell together, Draco onto the softness of the sheets and Harry onto the softness of Draco. The change of position meant that Harry and Draco's crotches aligned perfectly and they both boys groaned in pleasure. 

In the fury of passion Harry began kissing down from Draco's mouth and along his jawline, eliciting hitched and almost mewling noises from the boy beneath him. He then moved onto his neck and started kissing and licking until he found a sensitive spot where he could exploit and nibble until Draco became a panting mess. The blue eyed boy was running his hands all over Harry's body wildly, as if he was trying to find somewhere to hold on and keep him grounded. Similarly Harry ran his fingers down Draco's torso, pulling at the expensive fabric. In a moment of peace from the madness Harry realised what was happening, and what could happen.

"Draco, are you sure you want this?" He whispered, his voice deep and gravely.

"Because we can stop-"

"Don't you dare stop Harry Potter, don't, ah, you dare."

And that was the only confirmation Harry needed before he ripped the suit jacket off of him. In return Draco did the same and began undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt with speed and precision. As Harry did the same, he couldn't help but notice the three long scars along the length of Draco's chest and stomach. He felt horror and disgust when he realised who made those wounds.

"Oh God, Draco I-"

"It's fine, it's all in the past, let's not let it ruin anything." And he yanked Harry down and kissed him feverishly. 

Pushing the bad memory away Harry kissed him back and touched his pretty pink nipples with calloused fingers. He heard Draco curse under his breath and smirked to himself. To know he was the one making Draco feel this good made his whole body shudder in delight.

Draco kicked off his shoes and let his hands travel to Harry's belt, making quick work of it. His hand traveled lower to cup Harry's tenting cock gently.

"Don't tease Draco, it isn't nice."

Draco just chuckled, opened Harry's fly and pulled his tight trousers down as far as he could, giving the black haired boy's backside a hard squeeze as he did. Harry pulled his trousers off the rest of the way himself, while Draco pulled his own belt off and began rubbing himself over the fabric of his trousers.

"You have no patience do you?"

"Hurry up then." He replied, his voice an octave higher than normal. The sight somehow made Harry even harder. Draco's legs spread open, his hard dick clearly visible through the fabric, his hair messy and fanned out on Harry's pillow. He could probably cum just by watching if nothing else, but Harry had better plans. Gripping Draco's hands in his own, he pulled them up and above Draco's head. This gave him perfect access to the rest of Draco's body. 

"Don't move, until I tell you to." He commanded and Draco's pupils dilated so much that only a thin circle of blue could be seen.

Reaching down once more Harry opened Draco's trousers and pulled them off completely along with his pants. Seeing Draco stripped bare like this did not only turn Harry on massively but also made his heart want to burst out of his chest at the thought of Draco trusting him enough for them to do this. But he didn't have long to just stare judging by the leaking precum Harry could see on the tip of Draco's smooth pale cock, and by the wetness Harry could feel in his own boxers. 

No time to waste.

He pulled his final item of clothing off and watched through hazy eyes as Draco's mouth fell open in agape. 

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, panic rising in his chest.

"No! It's just...you're so...big. I knew you would be I just, didn't think you would this big."

Harry hummed darkly and leaned down to press his whole body flush to Draco's, making the bottom gasp and whine. He captured Draco's mouth in his own and kissed him hard and dominating. Sitting up again he grabbed his own dick and Draco's together in his hand and began stroking them together.

"Oh fuck Harry, don't stop, oh merlin." He heard Draco call wantonly.

The precum was just enough lubricant for his hand to slide nicely up and down the both of them, but Harry decided he really wanted to make Draco feel good. He spat down onto his hand and used his thumb to spread the wetness over the sensitive head of Draco's dick. Making Draco scream out in pleasure as he grabbed of to Harry's pillows tightly. It wasn't long before Harry felt a familiar stirring in in his abdomen, he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Harry, I'm going to, ahh shit." He whimpered as he moved his fist to his mouth to bite down on.

"I know, Draco, fuck, I want to see you" he said using his free hand to pull Draco's arm away from his face. "I want to see you cum for me." 

 

With Harry's words, Draco hit his climax and white strips of cum covered both his and Harry's stomachs. Not long after Harry felt his cock twitch and he let go of himself, letting his body ride out the orgasm. His body then went boneless and he collapsed of top of Draco. They lay like that for a few seconds before Draco shifted Harry's body off him and reached for one of their wands. He casted a few self cleaning charms and then nuzzled into Harry's toned chest. Before long they were both fast asleep, arms around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time properly writing gay smut! Don't hate on me too hard if I mess something up!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I know, another short one but I just wanted to write some fluffy stuff! Enjoy!

Grinning like a mad man, Harry woke up, the memories of the night before still played in his mind. Rolling over to grab a handful of Draco Malfoy, he was shocked to find the space on the bed next to him was empty, the faintest warmth still present. Sitting up and scanning the room fast, he spotted Draco in his favourite place, the fat window seat, looking out at the miles of greenery that surrounded them. 

"Draco?"

He marvelled at his beauty, the way he held himself so gracefully, the way his sharp profile stood out against the sunrise. But the bed felt cold now, and so did Harry.

"What are you doing?"

His heart had sunk right into the pit of his stomach. Why was Draco not next to him? Where Harry could play with his soft curls and place delicate kisses upon every inch of skin he could get to. Maybe Draco regretted what happened, the thought made Harry feel sick.

"Oh, good morning. I didn't think you'd be up this early." 

Draco didn't even look at him, apparently the floorboards were more exciting.

"I would probably be still asleep if you hadn't left me here in the cold."

Draco's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"So you do remember?"

Harry ran his hands through his messy sex hair. Part of him still felt asleep, he was so confused. How could they be making love one minute, and sitting apart like they hardly knew each other the next?

"Of course I remember! How could I forget the best night of my life?"

Draco's head shot up, blue eyes piercing Harry's.

"Your what now?"

"The best night of my life." Harry said matter-of-factly, and maybe smirking just a little bit. "Now would you please get your pretty face over here before I die from hypothermia or something."

He leapt from the window and have skipped half ran and dived into Harry's bed.

"I knew you were just using me for my body heat Potter." He said, his face full of sheer delight.

"Well I made a pretty poor choice, you're colder than I am!"

They snuggled up tightly anyway, Harry on his back with Draco's body coiled around him, one leg filling the space between Harry's.

"Why did you go Draco?"

"I thought you wouldn't remember, or pretend that you didn't anyway. I didn't want you to...to hate me."

"Draco, I know a lot of things have happened between us, but it's over now, that part of our lives is over. I could never hate you now, never."

"Harry..." he heard Draco's voice catch in his throat, his chest began to feel warm and wet.

He sat up, pulling Draco up with him to look at him. His eyes were rimmed red, his bottom lip trembling.

"Don't cry! I'm sorry I...I"

"No no, don't be silly it's not in a sad way, not really...I've just never felt this happy before, it's just new to me is all. Before, when I finally managed to cast a semi decent patronus, it was because of you. I don't mean because you were teaching me, even though that played a part in it, it was because you were so brave. I remembered what you said at the trials, how you saved me and mother, what you said about forgiveness. I didn't deserve it Harry, I still don't, but you've changed me. You changed me Harry Potter."

He reached over to the bedside table to pick up his wand. 

"I...I want to try something."

Closing squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep inhale and whispered. 

"Expecto Patronum."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious, if you're reading this comment what country you're from! :) I'm from the Uk xx

Bright light burst from the end of Draco's wand. The very same wand Harry returned after Draco's trial, he'd already purchased another two weeks before, it had stayed in Harry's pocket all the same. It was so familiar to him now, the dark handle, the lighter hawthorn wood, how straight and perfect it looked. It felt right to see it in Draco's hand, that's where it belonged. He sat up, suddenly aware that he was still naked from last nights antics. He grabbed some boxers off the floor and pulled them on, standing up to face Draco.

The silver wisps were forming, the creature was taking shape. Four legs, large, slender yet strong horns, no antlers.

A stag.

It wasn't as muscular and its antlers weren't as big as Harry's, but it was more beautiful and just as powerful. It bowed its head towards them and bounded around the room, eyes taking in every nook and cranny of the room. 

"Expecto Patronum."

The wand was in Harry's hand and the words left his mouth before he'd even thought about it. His own stag joined Draco's, face to face they inspected one another, then the bowed and licked each others faces tenderly. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Draco could not hold the spell any longer and his patronus disappeared, when Harry lowered his wand so did his.

"They're the same?" Draco asked.

"It happens, it happens when you love someone."

He heard Draco's breath hitch, his own heart beat so loudly he was sure it was audible. They locked eyes, neither of them capable of looking away.

"I love you too Draco."

He murmured, lunging forward and grabbing Draco's perfectly pretty face between his hands and attacking him with a devouring kiss. Instinctively Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and gave as good as he got, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry let his hands travel down do grip onto Draco's plump ass, causing the boy to moan hungrily into the kiss. He couldn't help but smile a little to himself, as he grabbed hold of each thigh, signalling Draco to let himself be picked up, which he did. With his legs around chosen one's waist, Draco's cock rubbed against his own through the soft cotton. 

"Mmm Harry, all riled up again? Already?" He moaned hotly in his ear.

"What can I say? You've awakened something in me." He quipped, jutting his hips forward. 

"Ah, the beast!" Giggling as Harry carried him towards the already messed up bed.

"Why don't we christen my bed?"

Groaning at the thought, Harry turned and practically threw Draco into the neatly made bed beside them, and clambered on top of him. He pawed at the plain t-shirt the stood between him and Draco's toned torso until Draco pulled it off himself. Harry took the opportunity to begin mouthing at his neck, moving down and leaving a trail of wetness down to the band of his bottoms. 

"Can I?"

His voice sounded alien to him, deep, raspy, full of need.

"Yes, yes please do, yes." Draco consented, running his long fingers through his bed hair. 

As he pulled the pyjamas down, releasing the pale white cock beneath it Harry's mouth filled with saliva.

"I want to try something, but I haven't done it before...will you trust me?"

"Yes, yeah I trust you."

Tentatively and lowered mouth and licked a stripe from the base of Draco's cock, right to the tip. This action emitted a loud dirty moan from the blondes lips, which made Harry's own dick twitch in his pants. 

"You like that?"

"Yes fuck yes, please do it again, please Harry."

So he did, again and again, until he plucked up the courage to take the whole tip in his mouth. It didn't taste bad, or wrong, or gross like he thought it might, it tasted like Draco, and Harry loved it. He loved it so much it made him wanted to take in more of it, so he pushed himself down so that it hit the back of his throat. He also couldn't help but enjoy the now, almost screaming nonsense that was Draco Malfoy. It was so thrilling, to be able to reduce him to a blathering mess through pleasure. When he swallowed it caused a particularly desperate whine, so he repeated it again and again, now moving his lips up and down Draco's shaft. Chanting a mix up of Harry's name, swear words and unintelligent babbling, Draco had one hand clutching the sheets and the other gripping onto his own hair. Before long Harry felt Draco's whole body tense as he released down Harry's throat.

When he'd calmed down and stopped shaking, Harry pulled off Draco's cock and shifted up to place a delicate peck on his lips. He could see Draco was completely out of it, probably overwhelmed by pleasure. Apparently it didn't stop him from trying to shove his hand in Harry's boxers. 

"No, Draco it's okay, you can return the favour later. Let's just stay like this for a while." He said, holding the hand that was so close to his crotch. 

Draco just nodded, eyes drooping, Harry wondered if he even slept much at all last night. He looked so adorable like this, hands resting on Harry's chest, head tucked under Harry's chin. It was as if they fitted together perfectly, like a puzzle with only two pieces.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi guys, 

There will be a new chapter soon but I've had some extremely bad news. My step mums niece passed away yesterday, she was being bullied very badly and sadly took her own life. I grew up with her and even though she was a few years younger than me she was still a part of my childhood. Please, I know this may only be a silly story on the internet but if you are reading this and you are being bullied, or feel that you are depressed or considering taking your own life, please tell someone. It might seem like there is no way out but I promise you there is. I myself suffer with mental illnesses and I've been in very bad places emotionally, but I promise you can come back from them.

Also I would like you to be patient whilst waiting for my next update, my life is very busy at the moment so the updates might not be as frequent as they were before. 

If you read all this thank you, and I hope you have a very good day, week, year, life. 

Somebody loves you. 

Xxxx


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for me to update, and a huge thank you to everyone with their lovely comments. It meant so much. Enjoy! Xxx

While Draco slept heavily in Harry's arms, he remembered that Hermione and Ron were leaving for the Christmas break that morning. He was torn, he desperately wanted to see them before they'd gone, but he also didn't want to disturb Draco. Harry decided to gently pry himself away from the blond, against the wishes of his body. Pulling on some casual jeans and a jumper Mrs Weasley had made for him he crept quietly out of the bedroom. 

He half ran half sped walked to the breakfast hall, not wanting to be gone from Draco too long. When he arrived there he spotted his two best friends sitting together.

"Hey guys I wanted to see you before you'd gone, how are you?" He said, sitting down in the seat opposite them."

"Not bad, probably not as bad as you anyway." Ron said snidely.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You. Last night. Getting pissed out of your brain? So drunk you can't remember eh?" 

"Well maybe I was a bit drunk, but it was a party so what?"

"Harry, you were dancing...with Malloy." Hermione interjected.

Harry felt his cheeks flush up with heat, of course he remembered the dancing, he'd just forgotten where he was, and who he was. It was a stark reminder that not everything was perfect. 

"Well it's not like what we did was illegal, nobody died."

"But people have died Harry! Because of him! Look when you decided you wanted to be friendly to him we said nothing, maybe because we thought it was some elaborate plan to spy on him or something, but this? This is too much. God it was like you were a couple or something, it was sickening." 

Harry's mouth completely dried up, he had nothing to say. He was terrified. One wrong move, one wrong sound, and the truth would come spilling out. And everyone would hate him, and Merlin knows how much worse it would be for Draco. 

"I...I was really drunk, and I am sorry, I d-didn't realise it was that bad. It's just been all the stress with the extra year, and coming back after everything, I don't know, I just needed to blow off some steam."

He just needed to get out of here, out of the now staring students around him. 

"Yeah well you need to control yourself a bit better next time yeah? And don't go with him, come with us instead so we can ... keep an eye on him." Ron nodded. Harry wondered how long he'd been this authoritative. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go and uh sleep the rest of this hangover off, I'll write to you both yeah? Have a good Christmas, I'll see you when you're back." He lied, practically sprinting away and out of the door, he didn't stop till he reached his room. 

Carefully, so that he didn't wake Draco, Harry crept back into the room. He needn't have bothered, as Draco was stood, wide awake staring out of the window. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione."

"It's okay, I wouldn't have slept for long anyway."

His eyes were still trained on the world outside, not at Harry. Draco looked almost sad, perhaps not sad, but tired, and not because he hadn't slept. 

"Are you alright? You look as though you have something on your mind." 

Part of him didn't really want to ask, too afraid of what the answer would be. But he knew he had to, he'd only feel guilty and drive himself mad if he didn't find out what Draco was thinking anyway. 

"What are we doing Harry? What is this? I know we were both drunk last night, but I need to know what you want."

"I...I want you."

Draco's slender figure turned, slivery eyes searching for a hint of a lie. 

"I promise, I want you Draco. You make me feel like me again, I can be myself when I'm with you."

He crossed the room towards the other boy and took hold of both his hands in his own. 

"I want us to be together, you don't have to decide right away I know it's a lot."

Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back, still gripping on to Harry. He noticed a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Draco say something please, use your words!" Harry laughed.

"Yes Harry that's what I want too, it's all I want, but it's not going to be easy. People hate me as it is, they'll hate me even more when they realise that I've stolen their perfect Potter and turned him over to the dark side."

"You haven't turned me, you've saved me."

"Oh god Potter please stop being so ridiculously cheesy." He huffed, despite the cute blush settling on his cheeks and neck.

"And anyway I wasn't going to make it public knowledge straight away, it'll be easier to brake everyone in gently, don't you think?"

Harry didn't want Draco to be offended, but it was the only way for them to be together, safely, for the time being.

"Yes...yes I agree, it'll be fine, we'll just have to be careful."

Harry let himself believe that Draco agreed, despite the strange sinking feeling in his gut. 

Brushing the sensation away, he pulled Draco forward slightly and placed multiple soft kisses all over his face and neck, just as Draco's stomach rumbled lightly. 

"Breakfast?"


	32. Chapter 32

The day went by in a pleasant rush, Harry and Draco spent their time in each others company. They joked, laughed and walked the grounds, discussing the possibility of going to Hogsmead together before Christmas. Although just being with Draco made Harry happier than he'd ever been, part of him was constantly worried that someone would realise that there was more to their new found friendship, and not just for his sake, but for Draco's. 

Finally back to the room they called home, Harry could hear Draco humming lightly in the shower. He valued this, the gift of being able to see Draco so exposed and vulnerable and not just in a sexual way. Draco was usually so guarded, like their was a brick wall or a shield that protected him from the outside world. His mask was snideness and sarcasm, yet now Harry could see how much of a lie it all was, Draco was sweet and considerate and just afraid to show it, to show weakness. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" 

He caught himself staring into space, Draco was stood before him, towel wrapped around his femininely clinched waist.

"Oh sorry I kind of zoned out a bit there." He replied sheepishly. 

Harry couldn't help but reach out and pull Draco closer. His damp soft skin under his fingers made Harry shiver with pleasure. In return Draco combed his long dexterous fingers though his wild black mane. 

"You're wearing too many clothes Harry Potter." He whispered, reaching to pull Harry's jumper off. 

Once Harry's top half was bare, they began shifting backwards towards the bed. 

"I'm sure you weren't this muscular last year, have you been working out?" Draco asked as he straddled Harry, running his hands all over his body. Every touch sent waves of heat down his body, straight to his crotch. 

"Not really, I just had more time to practice quidditch and I'd been helping the Weasleys rebuild their home. Mr Weasley wanted me to help him build a few things without magic, like muggles would." 

The beginning of his summer went well, but that was before he'd officially broken up with Ginny and after he didn't have a good enough reason to visit the burrow. Or maybe he did, but he just made excuses. 

"That's very kind of you, sounds like you had a great summer holiday." 

"Not really...that was at the start, after that I just stayed home. It was pretty awful actually, I don't think I talked to a person for weeks." 

Draco seemed surprised by Harry's confession. 

"Really? I thought you lived with those muggles? And didn't the happy couple come to visit?"

It felt strange, talking about how he really lived, people always expected him to live like a star and have a wonderful life, but that was far from the truth. 

"No. I moved into Grimmauld Place, do you know it? And yeah Ron and Hermione tried to come and see me but I didn't want to ruin their alone time, and I needed to be by myself. Even if I was miserable." 

It wasn't so sexual now, Draco had slipped off Harry's lap and had curled himself into his chest, letting the tips of his fingers drift up and down Harry's side. Harry had one hand on the small of Draco's back, just above the towel, while the other rested on his cheek, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the smooth skin. 

"Grimmauld Place? Of course, it was my mothers family's ancestral home. I heard it was a bit of dump now."

"It is." Harry chuckled, although it wasn't really funny. "Sirius left it to me when he died, Merlin knows why. Maybe he knew I'd need somewhere to live by myself for a while, maybe he hoped I'd make it a home again." 

"You still can, next summer, you can do anything Harry. Don't limit yourself."

It was as if Draco knew exactly the right thing to say to make Harry feel right again. 

Wordlessly, Harry used the hand already holding Draco's face to tilt his head back enough so he could kiss him. The air around them became hot and heavy again as the kiss deepened. He could feel Draco's hands undoing the front of his jeans, as he slid his own hands below the towel to grab a hold of the soft flesh of Draco's arse, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. 

By the time Harry's jeans and underwear were halfway down his thighs, the towel had completely come off and dropped to the floor. Their positioning was a bit awkward, still laying side by side so Harry stood and pulled his jeans off properly. They stared at each other for a few seconds, exposed, nervous but also desperate and excited. Harry crawled back onto the bed, hovering above Draco, he reached out for Draco's hard dick but the pale boy stopped him. 

"No Harry, I want you to take it. I mean, I want you to take my virginity. If you want to, you don't have to, it's a lot to ask and I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping with a virgin who has little to no experience. Oh god I'm sorry I just-" 

Harry could barely breathe, the thought of Draco being completely innocent in that way, make even more blood rush to Harry's cock, of that were even possible. And also the thought of them both being equally inexperienced made him feel a lot more comfortable. 

"No! I mean, yes! I want too, if you want too?"

"Yes, yes I definitely want to." Draco's eyes shone with delight. 

Harry guessed what he needed to do from the couple of gay porn videos he watched during the lonely nights at Grimmauld Place. He slicked two of his fingers using a lubrication spell he'd read about and gently placed the tip of one on Draco's entrance. Hearing Draco take an audible intake of breathe made him look up. 

"If I go too fast of you want me to stop just tell me okay? We only have to do what you're comfortable with." 

Draco just nodded and pushed himself onto Harry's finger, making him groan. His index finger slid in easily and Harry began working it in and out slowly, after a while he added a second. 

"Harry of you want us to actually do this tonight you better hurry up!" Draco whined, his voice a higher pitch than normal and his hair a mess. 

"Shh, so desperate aren't you?"

Scissoring his fingers, he finally felt that Draco was ready. Adding some more lube to Draco's home and to his own dick, Harry lined himself up with Draco's entrance. 

"Mmm keep going, oh god." 

He pushed himself in until he felt Draco bottom out. It was unbelievably hot and tight around his dick, making him feel almost dizzy. 

"You can move now Harry, it's okay."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Harry I swear to Merlin if you don't start moving I will cast every hex I know at you!"

So he started to slowly push in and out of Draco, watching his cock disappear as he did. He was so close already, but he knew he had to hold on. 

There was a weird shift in the atmosphere around them, as if they didn't need to verbally communicate because they could see into each others souls. They kept eye contact as there bodies became at one with each other. With a slight twist of his hips Harry saw Draco's mouth go slack and his eyes roll back in ecstatic pleasure. So Harry kept hitting that same spot inside of him again and again, he could feel the tight ring of muscle around him tighten and quiver around him. 

"Oh god Harry I'm so close." Draco mumbled, voice completely wrecked out, sharp fingernails digging into Harry shoulder blades.

"It's okay, Draco let go baby, I'm here...let go."

And he did, long and hard and untouched. Hot white strips painted them both and Harry couldn't hold it any longer, spilling himself inside Draco, almost as if he was claiming him. 

When he had rested just enough to get his breathing back to a steady rhythm, Harry cleaned the both of them up using a simple spell. Draco was already almost asleep, eyes dropping and body curling up. Although it made Harry nervous having to hide what they had, part of him secretly liked having Draco all to himself, not having to share him or what they had with anyone. It was their secret. 

"Harry, hurry up and get back into bed this instant." Draco called sleepily, trying to sound commanding and instead just sounding completely adorable. 

Falling to sleep with the most beautiful person Harry'd ever seen in his arms made Harry feel as though almost nothing could go wrong.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some insight into what really happpened to Draco last year.

"Did you really think you could avoid me forever? I know where you hide don't forget, anyway I can't do anything too bad, yet." 

Hot breath on the back of his neck made his heart quicken in fear. The room was dark, like the walls were the abyss, ready to swallow him while.

"If your darling daddy takes one step out of line again, I get you all to myself. Do you want to know something? I really hope he does." The huge haunting figure chuckled. 

"Please, you don't have to..."

"Oh but I do, you see I've waited for this for too long. I have to do it. You'll be my best one yet, the perfect son, not so perfect anymore though are you? I know your dirty little secrets, I've been watching you." 

As he spoke, his long scratching nails ran over his shoulders up to his neck and down his back. He pressed himself against him knowingly. 

"P-please..."

"Shh now, there's no use in begging, it's going to happen, not now but soon. You see, I just can't stop imagining this pretty little neck, all mine to take. And this pretty little face..." 

He paused to lick a long searing stripe up his cheek, causing his whole body to churn. He could taste the bile in the back of his throat. 

"Oh look at you, you're not as grown up as you think you are. You're still just a boy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry woke up in a sweat, his chest heaving and mouth dry. What the hell was that? He looked over to see Draco's hand inches from his own arm, he noticed the white handprint embedded in his skin. Harry had been watching Draco's dream, as if he was Draco. The boy in question was still deep in slumber, shaking and trembling. 

"Draco? Draco...wake up, it's me Harry, wake up." He murmured, gently shaking his arm. 

Slowly, he watched Draco's eyes flutter open, they were filled with tears. He didn't speak a word, but instead buried his head in the crook where Harry's neck met his face. Harry could feel the silent sobs wracking his body, Draco's fingers clutched at his sides. 

"Shh, it's okay, it was a dream I'm here, shh." He soothed, rubbing comforting circles into Draco's back. 

"I'm-I'm sorry...it's so stupid, I just-"

"There's nothing to apologise for, I saw it, you dream, it was so awful..."

Draco sniffed , and brought his head up to look at Harry. 

"How? How did you see it?"

"I don't really know, I think it was some kind of legilimency, because you were touching me, I could see everything you saw, feel everything you felt."

Draco's face fell, he looked ashamed, though Harry had no idea why.

"Draco? Was that...did that actually happen?"

It took him a few seconds, but Harry's stomach sank when Draco began to nod his head. 

"Fenrir Greyback."

Just his name made Harry feel sick to his stomach, he could still remember the smell of damp and rot that clung to him. 

"He's in Azgaban now, so I shouldn't be afraid anymore, but I just can't help the nightmares. It's like he's still watching me, even now. It so stupid, it's pathetic, I'm pathetic."

"No you're not Draco, don't ever say that. Come here, I'll never let him near you again, I'd kill him before he even got that chance." Harry promised. 

"I don't deserve you Harry, I really don't.."

"Hush now, tell me what you want for Christmas, I know you've been eyeing those robes in that French magazine of yours."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkk!!! Hey guys so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had exams and I was so so busy but here I am. I honestly also didn't know where this fic was going, so I've planned out the storyline now. Hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter!

Harry and Draco talked until the morning came, and light flooded through the windows. Although he could tell Draco was distracted enough now so that the dream was probably not on the forefront of his mind, Harry still felt the boiling anger in his stomach from what he witnessed. No wonder Draco was a bit of an arsehole before, having Fenrir Greyback ready to destroy you at any moment must have been terrifying. It made Harry ashamed to think that he wasn't kinder to the other boy before, that he never gave Draco a chance or even bothered to place himself in Draco's shoes. I mean, granted he was a little busy during his earlier school years but still, he should have been more understanding. 

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, breaking Harry's trail of thought. 

"Oh just about how starving I am, c'mon let's go and get some breccy down us eh?" He lied.

Draco gave him a look that made Harry suspect that he knew Harry was lying, but yet still got up and stretched then rooted around for some clothes. 

Once ready they made their way down to the hall, side by side, ignoring the mummers and snickers that followed as they passed. Harry somehow managed to tone the worst of it out, as long as he had Draco he knew he would be okay. 

The hall was pretty empty due to the fact it was the Christmas holidays and that it was quite early in the morning. The both of them opted for the end cover of a table, well away from anyone else. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Draco questioned, just before taking a bite out of a pumpkin danish.

Considering the fact that Christmas was only around the corner and Harry hadn't even started present hunting yet, there was only one place on his mind today.

"Hogsmead!"

Harry called, through a mouthful of bacon roll. 

Draco did the smile that made his eyes crinkle but tutted at Harry's lack of table manners.

"Okay...? Christmas shopping I assume?" He chuckled.

Harry nodded and then swallowed.

"I haven't even started!" 

"Oh Harry, you are so disorganised you know?!" Draco said, telling him off.

"I bet you haven't started either! I haven't seen one hint of a present in our room!"

"Yes...well! Maybe it's because somebody keeps distracting me!" Draco stammered.

It made Harry chest feel strangely warm and tight to think that he was having an impact on Draco's life. 

"Well if we get a move on I think we can do this, together of course, I'll be needing lots of help." Harry stated.

"Harry, when do you not need lots of help? Especially my help, now hurry up with that roll so we can bag the rest of the acceptable presents for people before they all go." 

"Merlin! Have you always been this bossy?"

Draco just simply rolled his eyes.

***  
Thankfully Draco was in fact correct and Harry managed to find some good presents. He got a signed Chudley Canons poster for Ron, it didn't come cheap but he couldn't help but feel guilty at all the secrets he'd been keeping recently. A magic keepsake box that only opened at the tip of a specific wand and wizard/witch for Hermione, that also showed a fake inside if somebody other than that person managed to get into it. He bought Molly Weasley an apron that magically cleaned up while the wearer was cooking. A gift for Mr Weasley was going to be harder to find, although Harry did have something in mind. He bought little Teddy a teddy bear that hugged back and could play the exact lullaby that would soothe any child.

For Mr Weasley Harry wanted to get him something from the muggle world, about the muggle world, but where he was going to find it in Hogsmead he had no idea. 

Draco had just gone into a fancy robe shop so Harry didn't expect him out for quite some time. An idea struck him, maybe not the best idea but once he'd thought it up he couldn't get it out of his head. Being the boy who lived and also the boy who defeated Voldemort once and for all was sure to have its liberties. Nobody could actually tell him what to do, could they?

Without a second thought he walked away from the small crowd shopping and concealed himself behind a random shop. He took a breath and apparated

 

to London.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I a starting to write this fic again (yay) my uploads may not be as often as they were before, but I am trying! Leave a comment if you enjoyed!xx

The hustle and bustle of the city seemed familiar to Harry now, the smell of a black cab pollution was almost comforting. Harry loved London, loved the people, the nostalgia and most of all the noise. People all around, laughing, chatting, market sellers calling out to passers by, it was all wonderful. 

He didn't have long to contemplate his favourite city, he had to get Draco a present and get back before he noticed Harry was gone. This would be tricky Harry thought, seeing as he had no clue what to actually buy Draco. He realised his best bet was to just start walking through the streets hoping the right gift would jump out at him. 

As he began prowling he noticed something in a shop window, a remote control car, normally advertised to children but Harry knew who would love this present, Mr.Weasley. He strode into the shop grabbed the right box and prayed that the queue wasn't too long. Thankfully it wasn't and he was out in no time, although he was glad to have found something for Mr. Weasley, he hadn't yet found something for the person he came to London to buy for. 

He checked the time, he'd already been ten minutes Draco was probably looking for him by now. Harry was to the point of admitting defeat and turned down a quiet side street to apparate discreetly. Just as the words were about to leave his mouth Harry noticed the small quaint vintage shop the stood alone down the street. For some reason Harry felt he ought to have a look just in case. 

The bell on the door rang cheerfully as he entered, breaking the silence in the empty shop. Not a soul in sight Harry began carelessly glancing over the clutter that covered most of the shop. Most of it was useless bric a brac, old ornaments, vases, lamps, the odd big piece of vintage furniture. Harry wondered how the shop had managed to stay in business, between London prices and the thick layer of dust that blanketed the entire place he doubted that nuisances was booming. 

Just as he was about to give up on his unlikely venture something caught the corner of his eye. Underneath a pile of old books with no names, hid an ancient record player. The poor thing look as if it hadn't been used in decades, but even so there was still a curious beauty about it. It seemed to be made out of a chestnut kind of wood, and it's speaker and metal parts were all silver. It reminded him of a certain someone, and in particular a certain memory. An image of Draco humming along to a classic symphony or singing away to an 80s hit, while the record player stood proudly beside him.

"Ah so you've spotted yourself a little buried treasure I see?" And old croak spoke behind him.

He turned to see that the owner of the voice was a quaint looking old woman. Her silver white hair was long and curly, her skin was leathered and covered in lines of both frowns and laughter. But despite this her eyes shone a bright blue, still young looking and curious. Where she'd appeared from Harry had no idea.

"Uh, yes...I think?" Harry stuttered.

"It still works you know? You won't find a record player so beautiful even if you searched the whole earth."

Harry secretly doubted both of those statements, but smiled to humour the old woman.

"I'll play it for you if you like? I have some records behind the counter."

To Harry's surprise the woman spoke truly and an unknown tune began to play. It's jaunty melody adding to the strangeness of the whole encounter.

"I'll take it." Harry decided, it was the perfect gift for Draco.

"Okay my dear, that will be ten pounds." 

That shocked Harry, he was expecting to pay a lot more than that, for an antique. 

"Oh, are you sure? I'll buy all those records too." He offered, anyway he wouldn't have time to buy anymore before Christmas.

"Yes they're already included my sweet." She grinned.

Harry couldn't believe it, what a steal. He almost felt bad for the poor woman, anybody else would have charged him triple her price. He fished for the money in his pocket, pulling out a twenty pound note. 

"Here you go, and keep the change." 

He had little use for Muggle money anyhow.

"Thank you kind boy, I hope your love enjoys the gift, good day." She nodded knowingly, and disappeared into the back of the shop.

As Harry stepped out of the shop, shaking his head at the whole ordeal. He knew he had to get back to Hogsmead now, before anyone noticed he was gone.

**

Once back at Hogsmead Harry retuned to the same spot he stood at earlier, waiting for Draco outside the clothes shop. He quickly put the gift into his backpack that Hermione had charmed so that he'd be able to fit quite a lot in. Knowing the blonde, he'd still be in there, soaking in the new designs and fabrics. Harry was right and a few minutes later Draco emerged from the boutique with two huge bags.

"Merlin Draco how many clothes does one person need?" He asked, astounded. 

"Well it depends on the person now doesn't it." Draco retorted.

The two of them didn't spend much longer in Hogsmead. They visited Honeydukes and a few of the best shops but not long later the began heading back to the school.

"So did you get everything you needed?" Draco asked coyly, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I think so." Harry replied, smirking.

He couldn't wait for Christmas now.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to be so smutty but ah haha here we go ;) enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter leave a comment or a kudos!x

The steaming water pouring out of the shower relaxed Harry's tensed muscles. Between all the one on one quidditch games and late night rendezvous, Harry was definitely getting enough exercise. He was the happiest he'd ever remembered being, he was finally contented. Though Draco was his and he was Draco's now, the thought of the blond still made Harry's heart pound wildly in his chest. Even his name created a shot of adrenaline that ran through Harry's veins. 

Speaking of the other boy, Harry could hear him now, singing something Harry couldn't quite catch over the noise of the shower. It was hard to believe that the boy who had been his sworn enemy for years was now the love of his life. 

Making sure that the last of the shampoo was out of his hair Harry switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped into their bedroom.

The sight before him was one he'd never forget. 

Draco was stretching, wand in hand levitating a large red and green wreath towards the space on the wall between their beds. Now in the same room Harry recognised the song as a muggle Christmas song he couldn't remember there name of that always played in the big supermarkets. As Draco stretched, his pyjama t shirt lifted to expose a strip of delicious looking pale skin just above his toned arse. Feeling a wave of animalistic lust Harry practically lunged towards Draco, snaking his arms around his waist and attacking his neck with kisses. 

"Woah, gah ah hi there Mr. Potter." Draco jumped, his beautiful milky skin starting to blotch with adorable red blushes.

"You look mouth watering you know?" Harry groaned into his ear, nipping at the tender skin on Draco's earlobe.

"Mmm, yes I know, and now my beautiful wreath is on the floor." He sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

"Oh, well you are very welcome to bend over and pick it up darling." Harry replied, sneaking his hand up Draco's top to caress and squeeze his sensitive nipples. 

"How long were you standing there for?" Draco asked.

"Longer than you'd like." Harry retorted, giving Draco's left nipple a strong pinch.

Draco's jaw went slack and the only noise he could make was breathy panting moans of pleasure. Harry shifted and shuffled them both so that they stood right up to the bed. He flipped Draco around so the he was facing him and then pushed him into the bed. 

"Take off your t-shirt Draco." He commanded, his lust giving him a newly found confidence and dominant urge.

Draco did as he was told and quickly pulled the fabric off himself and laid back down in submission. Glancing down Harry's toned chest and stomach.

Harry pulled Draco's legs apart and kneeled between them, both of their bottom halves were trapped by material but that seemed to make the situation even hotter. He gently grinded his hips against Draco's, eliciting wanton 'ah's' and groans. Harry bent down and started to kiss Draco hard and rough, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Draco took it easily and nibbled lightly on Harry's lower lip. Gripping onto Draco's wrists Harry lifted his arms above this head on the bed.

"Harry please I need you please, plea-" Draco whimpered into his mouth.

Harry pulled back. 

"Need me to what?" He smirked, rolling his hips against, this time harder. The sight of Draco desperate and begging was enough to make Harry's cock explode right there and then.

"I need you to - oh please I need you to fuck me, I need you inside me right now please Harry, I...I-" 

"Shh baby, shh I've got you, don't worry."

He didn't realise how easy it was for Draco to fall into the submissive role. Harry realised he had to be more careful next time and set some clear boundaries. 

He gave Draco another kiss, this one more gentle and caring than the last.

Harry pulled Draco's pyjama bottoms off carefully, exposing Draco's hard cock pulsating and leaking with pre-come.

"You are stunning Draco, so beautiful." He whispered, and felt Draco's whole body shudder in delight.

Then, Harry pulled his own towel off, releasing his hard dick. He took some time to cast lubrication spells and started to stretch Draco with one finger to start, building up to two and then three. After a few minutes Draco was pushing back against his fingers and was moaning again. 

Feeling that he was stretched plenty Harry gave his own cock some attention and wanked himself a few times before lining up to Draco's entrance. He started pushing in slowly, crying out at the enveloping warmth that surrounded his tip. 

"It's okay Harry I can take it now." Draco encouraged.

Harry reached for his hand and held it as he pushed himself all the way in, feeling Draco bottoming out.

Soon Harry began thrusting softly into Draco's heat. He'd never felt pleasure this good.

"Draco, look at me." He whispered, he wanted to look at him, to see into his soul.

Draco's grey irises locked to his green ones and Harry's never experienced something so intimate before. It was as if the two of them had become one entity, chained to each other forever. Harry couldn't tell whether it had been minutes or hours, but soon enough felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. Apparently Draco did too because his breathing started becoming increasingly erratic and fast.

"Cum for me Draco please."

And that's all it took before Draco started writhing as the white substance coated the space between them. A split second later Harry was spilling his own seed inside of Draco.

He let his head flop down into the crook between Draco's neck and shoulder. And there they lay for a while, falling asleep. Harry was still inside Draco but he couldn't find the will or the energy to pull out. Draco didn't complain so Harry said nothing, the knowing silence between them said enough.


	37. Chapter 37

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days...Harry was as happy as he'd ever been. Not just happy, but secure. Before he knew it, Christmas eve had arrived and the bubbling excitement that filed the castle was tangible. Harry had decided this was his favorite time of year, he loved the chill in the air, he loved the smell of freshly baked pumpkin pasties and butterbeer, but most of all he loved how Draco looked surrounded by white snow and warm fires. His heart felt so tight at times he couldn't breathe, and other times it felt as though it would swell and burst right out of his chest. It scared him at times...how happy he was, it was as though any minute someone would reveal to him that it was all one big joke and Harry's life would return to the misery and the hurt it had been not so long ago. 

"What's got you all serious?" Draco asked, on hand caressing Harry's back.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyebrows are doing that thing."

"What thing?"

"That frowny thing! You look all crinkled up, it's rather cute actually..."

Harry touched his own forehead, feeing the bumps and wrinkles that held tension. Was he really so obvious?

"Did you just call me cute?" Harry laughed.

"I might have."

Just at that moment Duri decided to jump onto their bed and begin to knead her paws into their stomachs. She started mewing loudly, and pushed her head into Draco's.

"Okay okay, I get the message, c'mon I'll take you to the kitchens." Draco sighed, a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No no, you stay in bed I won't be long." Draco answered, bending down to pick up an inpatient Duri.

"You better not be Malfoy, otherwise I might have to punish you."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet it is."

Harry laid there, grin threatening to split his face in half, thinking about the present for Draco he had hidden underneath his invisibility cloak in the wardrobe. 

An hour later he was still laying there, alone. The grin was gone and the frown was back. 

It had been too long now, Draco should've been half an hour maximum. 

Harry rooted around in his bedside drawer for the Mauraders Map, opened it and looked for Draco's footsteps. 

They were stood still in a random corridor, alone. Fearing the worst Harry shot out of bed, threw on some trousers, that could well have been Draco's and practically sprinted out of the room through the corridor and into the main body of the school.

It took what it felt like ages to find the right corridor. The churning in his stomach made him want to throw up, he was sweating and his breathing was hard. Things were finally good, why was this happening to them? 

When he found Draco he stood face and hands pressed into the glass of a trophy cabinet on the wall. Unmoving and worryingly still.

"Draco?" Harry called.

Draco turned to look at Harry, and even from the end of the corridor Harry could see the wetness of Draco's cheeks and how bloodshot his eyes were.

Harry ran towards him feeling confused and scared.

"What's wrong Draco? What's happened?" Harry frantically asked, wiping the tears away with his hands.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine, I just...I'm..." Draco turned his head towards the cabinet.

When Harry turned to look he saw a shrine to all the Hogwarts students who had lost their lives during the war. He recognized so many faces, but some seemed foreign and alien to him.

"Awh Draco let's go back to bed, we shouldn't be crying on Christmas Eve, we're supposed to be happy, they would want us to be happy."

There was a moment of silence while Draco just looked at the moving pictures, eyes wet and lips apart, as though he was trying to speak but the words weren't forming. Finally his mouth let out a small soft voice.

"I'm so proud of you Harry, so unbelievably proud." 

And that was all that Draco said before taking his hand and leading them back to the room they called home.


	38. Christmas Lovers Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part to the Xmas chapter :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone xxx

"Merry Christmas Harry darling."

Harry awoke to the soft whisper of his boyfriend in his ear. The feel of his ridiculously long legs wrapped around him, his soft hair tickling his nose and hands caressing his spine made Harry feel all warm and flutterly inside. Draco looked a little like a koala bear hugging onto his favourite tree, although Harry wouldn't tell him that in fear of a playful slap.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

"I want my presents but I also don't want to move one inch." Draco whined.

Harry agreed, he felt so comfortable right at that moment that he felt like he could stay there forever. But he also wanted to see the look on Draco's face when he opened his gift, so he planted a kiss on Draco's forehead, stretched and attempted to move. Before he could properly sit up Draco clung onto him with a steel grip.

"No Harry just a little bit longer I'm warm." Draco begged. 

Harry sighed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Draco's ear. Admittedly he also wanted to stay in bed and snuggle the day away, but he wanted to experience this Christmas properly. He pulled open the corner of the bed sheet and slid out, instantly hunting for the dressing gown Draco ripped off him the night before. 

"Spoil sport." Draco grumbled.

"C'mon lazy bones do you want presents or not?"

Draco answered by slowly crawling out their bed, groaning and muttering the whole time. Harry took a second to appreciate his messy bed hair, and the way he wore Harry's old Quidditch hoodie that was slightly too big for him, his heart felt fit to burst.

"You wait here and try and wake up a bit, I'll grab us some breakfast."

***

Ten minutes later Harry returned with steaming hot chocolates, buttery croissants and a large bowl fruit. 

"Ooh yummy, croissants!"

"Someone's changed their tune haven't they?" Harry grinned.

"Sorry..." 

Came the sheepish reply from a coy Draco.

They sat on the floor next to their small tree smiling, picking at their morning feast. Already this was Harry's best Christmas yet.


	39. Christmas part 2

"So you like your gift then?"

Draco's eyes twinkled as he observed the vintage record player in front of him. 

"Like it? I bloody love it Harry thank you so much!" He exclaimed, tackling Harry to the ground in a tight embrace.

"Don't be so daft it isn't much."

Draco placed a delicate kiss on the tip of Harry's nose.

"My turn!"

Climbing off him, the blond leaned under their small tree to retrieve a tiny box shaped present with a shining gold bow on the top. Harry tore off the paper to reveal an incredibly ornate and expensive looking wooden box. Inside lay a small clear crystal ball, nice though it was Harry had no idea what it was.

"It's uh pretty..."

"Open it you fool." Draco giggled.

As soon as Harry picked it up the ball began to emit a brilliant white light, that started to move. After a second Harry realised that the movement were shaped that developed into shapes of people.

 

"That's me!" Harry realised.

It wasn't just him, it was him and Draco and Ron and Hermione and many different memories and moments he'd had over the years. But it was odd, it was as though it wasn't from his own perspective.

"They're all the best memories I have of you, from over the years. To look back on...you know?"

"Draco...I...I don't know what to say?" Harry said with a tight throat. "Thank you Draco, its amazing, I love you."

"Come here you silly sap." Draco replied, pulling Harry into a deep kiss that made Harry's toes curl.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
